Fallen Angel
by 0041523
Summary: Isabella, Angel of Immortality. Exiled from Heaven for creating the Vampire race. Damned to live out her eternal life on earth with her 'demons'. What will happen when she moves to Forks, home of the Olympic Coven? Canon Pairings. AU. Somewhat OOC.
1. Prologue: Who is Bella?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... if I did, would I freakin' be here? Yeah I didn't think so. Melissa De La Cruz owns the Angel names also.**

**Okay so this idea has been bugging me for forever and a couple hours. I got this idea when I was reading Blue Bloods. What? You don't know what Blue Bloods is? GAH GO READ IT! IT'S AND AWESOME BOOK SERIES!! Its called Blue Bloods by Melissa De La Cruz.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue - Who is Bella?**

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan moved to Forks to go to highschool, starting at her 11th year, again. Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, was not human, vampire nor werewolf.

She was a Fallen Angel.

The Angel of Immortality to be exact.

Why was she exiled from Heaven?

Bella was exiled from Heaven for starting the vampire race, doomed to live on earth for eternity with her 'children'.

Does she care?

No not really.

She doesn't keep track of the vampires, after she started her race or treat them as her children for that matter. Yes Bella is also venomous. She doesn't rule over them either. The Volturi does, though Bella is not to fond of Aro, she finds him creepy, but then again, a lot of people do.

She has mahogany hair that goes down to her waist, wide brown eyes and is about 110 pounds. Her skin is like marble, like a vampire, thus making her indestructible. She is faster and stronger than humans, but weaker than most vampires. She is actually quite clumsy. She has a tendency to blush, at anything. She has a heart shaped face and uneven lips and eyebrows that are more straight than arched.

She's very beautiful, now if only she believed that...

Bella carries most vampire traits, but she doesn't suck blood and she doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. She does have a beating heart, and also carries blood through out her body.

Bella has a power too, it's very different. She can shield her mind from powers that are used to affect the mind. She can expand this shield to others also.

She has wings also, very useless wings on her back. They're ivory and are only about 3 feet in length and 2 feet in width. They're useless, she can no longer fly. They are very easy to hide, you can't tell they're there when tucked in.

So here she is starting school for the hell knows how many time. She does believe in God, just thinks that God no longer cares, I mean who gives innocent children terminal diseases? That's what Bella thinks at least.

But this time, her highschool year is going to be a whole lot different, in a good way.

Her name is Isabella Swan, and this is her story.

* * *

**Review. **

**Okay so I'm going to try to keep this as in character as possible, but Bella may come off a little mean with her very sarcastic thoughts, I'm sorry but that's just me. Please tell me if you think it is becoming to out of character and tell me what I should do to make it better. Thanks :D I'll try to update every other day or so, I already have chapter 1 finished and I am almost finished chapter 2. So yea... Check out my other stories too please :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no one would read it if I did write it... Oh and Melissa De La Cruz owns the Angel names.**

**Hello people! Here's Chapter One for yah! What do you think? Questions? Comments? Constructive Criticism? Flames? What-the-hell-were-you-thinking's?**

**

* * *

**

**1. Forks**

**

* * *

**

_Good god never in my life have I seen somewhere so, so green _Bella thought as she walked into her new house for the next few years. She was immortal, she would stay 17 forever, well that was the age she was when she was exiled from heaven anyway.

She was fine with being on earth for eternity, she found it interesting, she learned new things all the time.

She also learned that some humans where just plain awful.

Bella doesn't regret creating the vampire race, they were people too, and she sure as hell was not afraid of them. As the saying goes, she brought them into this world, she could take them out. Of course she wouldn't actually do that but she could, if she needed to.

Her house wasn't large, it didn't need to be, it would only house one person, and she didn't even need to sleep.

She looked around her new home. It looked like a human's house. It had 2 bedrooms, 1.5 bathrooms, a big enough kitchen for herself, a living room, a mini library. Well it wasn't that mini, she collected books over the years. She loved to read, you needed something to do during sleepless nights. The living room had a flat screen tv with surround sound, a black L-shaped couch and a coffee table. It wasn't to big, it was cozy.

Her room had a twin size bed, even is she didn't need to sleep, she liked to read on her bed. It had a desk in the corner with a laptop on plugged in charging. She didn't have a cell phone, she didn't need one, so she had her cordless there charging as well. She also had a decent sized closet, with enough clothes, shopping wasn't one of her favorite thing to do, but she tolerated it.

Her vanity table was pretty basic with the mirror that it came with. The table was cluttered with different books.

_Note to self, organize those in the library ASAP_ she thought.

Her walls were pale blue with yellow curtains an antique rocking chair in the corner of her room. She had found it sometime in 1987, she thought it was adorable, even if she couldn't have kids.

The flooring was hardwood.

Bella went downstairs and found something to eat. Yes she could eat human food.

Bella looked at her clock, it was time to get ready for school. She put down her book and got ready. She grabbed her jacket, which had the feel of a bio-hazard suit, and went outside. It was drizzling lightly.

She went outside and looked at her new car. It was simple enough, a silver Honda Accord V6 Coupe. She liked it, it wasn't to ostentatious and she thought it was classy. She got the money from her stock market shares, she did a pretty good job on that and also got a job at Newton's Outfitters.

Finding the highschool was easy enough to find, it was just off the highway, like most of the places here.

She sat in her car for a little bit, calming her nerves. Being stronger than most humans, you would think insignificant stuff like this wouldn't bother her, though it was quite the opposite, she did not like to deal with people, actually, she tried to avoid it as much as possible. She usually kept to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she put up her hood, slung her back pack over her shoulder and stepped out of the vehicle.

Everywhere she looked people stared at her. Bella blushed and looked down. She saw that most cars were older than hers.

_So much for trying to stay inconspicious.._.

When she had enough courage to glance up again she, people were still staring at her, but she saw one car that caught her eye, a silver Volvo. She had owned one of those before, it was very fast and was pleasant to drive.

She walked toward the admission office to collect her timetable.

The office was warm, with pots of plants everywhere.

_Yes, because the place isn't green enough..._ she thought sarcastically. Maybe she should have stayed in Phoenix for another year or so, she didn't sparkle in the sun, so it was okay.

There was a red haired lady sitting at a cluttered desk with a plain purple shirt on, immediately making Bella feel over dressed in her ivory turtle neck and dark wash jeans tucked in to her black mid-shin high length flat boots. Her wings were tucked in, because it would be extremely conspicuous with a set of wings attached onto her back.

_Haha, funny story about the wings... you see there was this giant bird, scissors and a needle and thread... _She could just think of the lame excuses trying to explain that.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan" She said softly, her voice musical.

"Oh hello! You must be the new student!, I'm Mrs. Cope." She looked up, surprised. She started rummaging around looking for her timetable while Bella stood there awkwardly. She found it along with a map for the school. She showed Bella the easiest way to find her classes. She also gave Bella a slip that each one of her teachers had to sign.

"Good luck dear!" She said cheerily. Bella nodded numbly and walked out saying thanks.

"Well here goes everything," Bella said, preparing herself for another repetitive year.

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Disclaimer: Would a 13 year old, slightly psychotic girl own the Bible? I mean Twilight. Oh and I do not own the Angel names either, Melissa De La Cruz does.**

**Alright you know the drill, Here's Chapter 2, comment, question, flame yada yada yada. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it :D**

**

* * *

**

**2. First Day**

**

* * *

**

_Previously . . . _

_"Um, excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan" She said softly, her voice musical._

_"Oh hello! You must be the new student!, I'm Mrs. Cope." She looked up, surprised. She started rummaging around looking for her timetable while Bella stood there awkwardly. She found it along with a map for the school. She showed Bella the easiest way to find her classes. She also gave Bella a slip that each one of her teachers had to sign._

_"Good luck dear!" She said cheerily. Bella nodded numbly and walked out saying thanks._

_"Well here goes everything," Bella said, preparing herself for another repetitive year._

_

* * *

_

Looking around, Bella saw that a lot of students had jackets similar to hers. Once again she was thankful that she wouldn't stand out. She hated attention, but the secretary's reaction to her was not the most promising outlook.

Walking towards the cafeteria she was bombarded with a short girl we big curly hair. She had a large smile on her face.

Bella thought she looked a little psychotic.

Only a little.

"Hi! I'm Jessica! You must be Isabella Swan!" She said in an overly cheery voice.

_Why are the people here so damn happy all the time? _Bella thought irritated. It was only around 8:15 in the morning.

"It's Bella" She corrected smiling softly.

"Oh, well hi!" She said awkwardly, slightly dazed, then left.

_Weird... _

Bella walked towards her first class, following 2 other students in black jackets. Forks High wasn't like normal schools, instead of one big institute type thing, it was a bunch of portables with numbers on it.

_Where's the feel of institution? _Bella thought grimly.

As she walked into the portable with the number '2' the girls took off their jackets, two ivory skinned girls, one with blonde hair and another with light brown hair. Bella copied them.

_Well at least my skin colour wont stand out here. _

Bella's skin was very pale, almost translucent. She was almost as pale as a vampire. Almost. It made her eyes and hair stand out.

She walked up to get her slipped signed. She saw that the teacher's name was Mr. Mason. He gawked when he saw Bella's name, not an encouraging response. Of course she blushed bright red. He sent her to sit in the back with an Asian boy with hair black as an oil slick and skin problems, with a list of books to read. She stumbled and walked towards the back and sat down. She went over the list, she had already read everything.

He turned and smiled widely at her.

Bella smiled back politely.

English droned on and on, Bella knew this stuff backwards, forwards and upside down. Oh how she wished she could sleep.

When class was over she packed up her stuff and got ready to leave, but the Asian boy stopped her.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" He asked, he looked like an overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," She corrected, everyone within a 3 seat radius looked over to her.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, what's your next class?" he replied.

"Um, government with Jefferson." She said. She seriously hoped he wasn't going to offer to walk to class. The point was to stay inconspicious, not to parade around flashing lights, dancing naked screaming 'Hey! I'm abnormal!'.

"I'm on my way to building 4, I could show you the way," he said more than he asked. Defiantly over helpful.

_Goddamn it..._

"Um, it's okay, I think I can manage, this place is tiny..." She started off in her musical voice but was cut off.

"Oh no I insist,"

_Aw crap... _

"Ah, sure why not?" it came out like a question.

They walked out together, with a good couple feet in between them.

"So your from Arizona?" he asked trying to force awkward small talk.

"Yup."

"You don't look very tan" he stated.

"Eh, I turn red in the sun." She replied

"And you live alone...?" he asked again.

_What is this the Spanish Inquisition? _Bella thought.

"Yes." Bella replied shortly.

"Why?" he asked blandly.

Bella quickly went over her cover story.

"My parents died in a car accident last year, and my aunt got the life insurance money for me and then left." She said lying smoothly. She wasn't normally a good liar, but she had been practicing, a lot... she had a lot of free time okay?

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry" he said awkwardly.

"It's fine, you learn to move on." Bella said nonchalantly. Eric just nodded.

The rest of the day pasted on similarly, her Trigonometry, Mr. Varner, who she would have hated just for the subject he taught, made her introduce her self in front of the class. She stammered and stumbled her way to her assigned seat. Eric still offered her to walk her to everyone of her classes.

_Why wont he leave me alone? _Bella thought, slightly annoyed.

Finally she it was lunch time. She walked toward the cafeteria with that annoying girl from the morning. Bella found out her name was Jessica Stanley. Jessica kept on babbling about some type of gossip, when a group of 5 students caught her eye.

There were 3 boys and 2 girls. There was a girl who was short and thin to the extreme with chin length, inky black hair that was spiky all over the place. The other girl was quite the opposite, she was statuesque with wavy blonde hair flowing to the middle of her back. The biggest boy was burly with dark brown curly hair, he was sitting beside the female blonde with an arm carelessly thrown over her shoulder. They were probably dating. Sitting beside the short, pixie like girl was another a blond male. He looked like he was in pain. Across from the them all was a lankier, more boyish of the other 2. He was probably the youngest. He had reddish brown hair, almost bronze, that was in a casual disarray. They were all looking away aimlessly.

They were all beautiful and deathly pale with purple like bruises under their eyes, like they were suffering from a sleepless night, or recovering from a broken nose. What caught Bella's eyes were the colour of their eyes.

Topaz.

They were vampires. Animal drinking vampires. Bella wished that most vampires would choose that life style.

She remembered the time when she met the Volturi about a century ago. Of course they knew who she was, she was able to lift the shield and show Aro her all her thoughts. Aro found her fascinating, the creator of all vampires, the first person to bite a human. Aro wanted to learn everything. He had also offered her a place within the Volturi, but Bella declined,wanting to go off on her own. Plus she found Aro creepy, and Jane hated her guts for not being able to use her power on Bella.

Bella smiled at the shocked expression on Jane's elfin, 12 year-old face when her power wouldn't work.

Jessica caught Bella staring at the Cullens.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales, the burly one is Emmett Cullen, the smaller one is Edward Cullen and the girl with black hair is Alice Cullen, the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins."

The one named Edward, head perked up, as if his name was called, and already decided he wasn't interested.

_Cullen?_ Bella thought.

"They're all together though, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. They live together too, and Edward doesn't date, apparently none of the girls are good enough for him here. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen adopted them all, they moved here 2 years ago." Jessica explained, though Bella didn't ask. They were sitting down now.

_Carlisle Cullen! I remember him! _Bella thought happily.

**Flashback**

_In the mid 1600s Isabella Swan watched from afar, as 23 year old human Carlisle Cullen with a group of humans attempted to kill a coven of vampires in London. Bella laughed silently to herself, humans killing vampires, it was a comical scene. They all had their pitchforks and torches. They waited for one to emerge, and eventually one did._

_He was ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle being young and very fast led the group after the vampire. He could of outran them but was to thirsty, so he turned around and attacked, Carlisle being his first victim. The others were close behind, so he turned around and attacked to defend himself, successfully killing 3 mean, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street. _

_The others had left after the vampire. Bella looked toward Carlisle. She knew he would be a good man, he was extremely compassionate. So instead of killing him, Bella ran there as fast as she could, which was very fast. Picking up the twitching adult, he did not scream at first. Bella ran him to a cellar, covering him with the first thing she found, rotting potatoes. _

_She knew she couldn't stay with him, townsfolk had discovered. How she wished she could have stayed with him to explain what had happened, but Carlisle was a bright man, he would be able to work through this, so leaving her blessings, Bella took off, hoping that one day she would meet Carlisle Cullen._

**End of Flashback**

"Bella? Bella!?" Jessica asked waving a hand in front of Bella's face.

"Huh?" Bella asked snapping out of her daze.

"You zoned out for like, 5 minutes" Jessica said with one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah...I've been known to do that," she said awkwardly.

She doubted that Carlisle remembered her, but she wanted to see how he was doing, he didn't have to know.

"So anyway, don't waste your time with Edward, he wont even date me." Jessica said in a snobby voice.

_Maybe, it's because you come off a little stalkerish, only a little though... _Bella thought cynically. She already had a feeling that Jessica was most likely being friends with her to gain popularity, but with that last statement, she was almost positive.

Lunch had finished, and Bella had biology now.

Walking towards the portable by herself, Eric had to go in a different direction, thank god.

Entering the classroom, it looked like any other biology class room, black desks with two stools. Walking up to the teacher she saw the vampire named Edward. He was looking at her oddly.

_Odd..._ Bella thought apprehensively

She saw that the teacher's name was Mr. Banner, he smiled politely, and gave her a package about no nonsense stuff, then signed her slip. They would get along fine. He sent her to the only empty seat, the one beside Edward Cullen. After he got up and started to pass out microscopes for the onion root lab.

She went and sat down without a word.

"Hello," said a quiet, attractive voice, it was almost like velvet.

Bella turned her head toward the sound, looking into his eyes, and becoming slightly dazed.

"Hi," Bella said in her own soft musical voice.

Edward's eyes widened a bit, no human's voice could be so musical, for lack of better word. He couldn't even read her mind. He wondered if this beautiful creature in front of him was human, then shrugged off the thought. She smelled different also, sweeter than most humans, but not edible.

Bella looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He looked like he just saw a ghost, then looked like he was having a conversation with himself. He would smile at some times, and frown at others.

_Weird vampire, I wonder if he has a power... _Bella thought curiously as she looked at him.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and your Bella, correct?" He introduced.

Bella immediately wondered how he knew she liked to be called Bella. Everyone else around here seemed to know her as Isabella. She thought it was to long and to formal. Probably had to do with his power.

"H-how did you know my name?" she asked stuttering a little bit.

She did an excellent job at making the vampire race, they were very good looking...

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." he said with a slight smile. This creature beside him absolutely fascinated him, he wanted to know everything and anything about her, she was different. And then he thought, _What the hell?_

Bella grimaced, had this town never had a new student before? Rhetorical question.

"But you called me Bella, everyone else here called me Isabella," She persisted, maybe she would find a clue to his power, if he had a power, which he most likely did.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oh god no, it's just that, ugh never mind" She said dropping the subject, she looked away, grabbing a book from her back pack.

Edward looked away realizing his mistake, he had slipped up. He shouldn't have known that she likes to be called Bella.

Mr. Banner finally came around to their table, dropping off their supplies. Edward quickly set up, while Bella put her book away.

"Ladies first partner?" He asked.

"Er, sure?" when Bella replied it came out like a question.

She looked through the microscope. she didn't need to look at it for to long.

"Anaphase." She said softly.

"May I?" Edward asked looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Bella replied looking at him with the same expression. He looked like he frustrated about something, was she doing something wrong?

"It's anaphase," he concluded just as softly.

"Like I said..." Bella muttered.

"So how are you liking Forks?" he asked, forcing small talk.

"Eh, its very cold... and wet," Bella said stating the obvious.

"And I take it that you don't like the weather...?" the question trailed off.

"I tolerate it," Bella said.

"If you don't like it here, then why did you come?" he asked, truly interested now.

"Ah, my parents died in a car accident, and my aunt somehow got me the life insurance money," Bella said void of any emotion. She looked into the microscope again.

_More like let me get kicked out of Heaven with out a fight... _Bella thought sourly. It was true, her parents Renee, the Angel of Song and Charles, Angel of Silence, who lived up to the name might I add, had not said anything as they watched their daughter fall from grace. She was going to leave anyway though, or try to at the very least. She just didn't expect to get caught.

"The next one is interphase by the way," She said. He wrote it down quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked..." he said remorseful.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She waved it off as nothing, because it was.

_How can she take some so, so earth shattering like it's nothing? _Edward asked himself. Well, at least he got some insight to the locked mind of Isabella Swan. Too bad it made him even more confused.

They didn't say another word to one another throughout the rest of biology.

Class ended and they went their separate ways.

* * *

At gym, they didn't have showers, they had change rooms. Bella always wore a T-shirt underneath her clothes in case she had gym, to cover her wings, but she had gym from now until the end of the semester. Bella could have waited until the first semester was over, but she was getting bored, yah gotta keep yourself entertained when you live forever.

Gym was excruciating, and they had played volleyball. Bella would rather provoke Lucifer himself, they play volleyball.

Bella mentally kicked herself, she had to come mid semester...

Alice Cullen was in that class, they were also paired up for partners.

"Um, I am going to tell you right now, I cannot play to save my life, or the blonde's over there," Bella said pointing at Mike Newton. He had introduced himself sometime between the transition of Biology and Gym. He was overly happy, and very, lost puppyish.

Alice laughed softly, her eyes glittering with happiness, not even acknowledging the fact that Bella's voice and her voice were eerily similar. She did not that she did not smell like your average human though.

"It's okay, I'm Alice Cullen by the way" she said grabbing a volleyball.

"Bella Swan"

The girls practiced their bumping, Alice could have been on a pro team without even trying.

Bella envied the fact that vampires were so graceful, even if she made them like that.

She herself looked like an intoxicated donkey, for lack of better description.

Alice had thrown the ball, Then her face glazed over, her eyes looking distant. Bella bumped the ball, but it bounced off only one arm and she lost control, it was about to hit Alice. Out of impulse, Bella quickly pulled Alice out of the way, with more force and strength than any human could have used.

Alice snapped out of whatever daze she had been in, and looked up at Bella with astonished eyes.

"How did you...?" Alice started to asked, but the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell... _Bella thought, mentally laughing at the cheesy metaphor.

Bella dashed out of there. For some odd reason, she was less clumsy the faster she moved, so it epically sucked that she couldn't go full speed. Changing quickly, Bella ran out of there and made it to her car. She didn't know what to do, she had never met vampires in school before, and so many of them for that matter. Taking a deep breath, she drove home, seeing the Cullens pile into the Volvo. She could see Alice and Edward staring at her through the rearview mirror.

Reaching home, Bella ran out at human speed and into her house. She dropped her bag and jacket on the floor and plopped herself on the couch.

"What a day," She said to herself.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay that was way longer than expected, anyway I like this chapter, it was fun to work on. So yeah, that took me about 2 days to complete so I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**Is it still in character? Please don't lie to me, if you hate it, say you hate it, if you love it, likewise, and tell me what I should do to make it better. YOUR OPINIONS COUNT!**

**Oh and I didn't make Bella Edward's singer, if that's okay. I think it's already complicated enough.**

**By the way, this is strictly Cannon. I hate uncannon stories... **


	4. Chapter 3: Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, well I don't even have enough creative juices to come up with the idea... so Twilight wouldn't exist. And Melissa De La Cruz owns the Angel names, I just borrowed them.**

**A/N: alright people, here's chapter 3. Me needs feedback good, bad don't care me just needs feedback :D**

**

* * *

**

**3. Carlisle Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Previously . . ._

Alice snapped out of whatever daze she had been in, and looked up at Bella with astonished eyes.

"How did you...?" Alice started to asked, but the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell... _Bella thought, mentally laughing at the cheesy metaphor.

Bella dashed out of there. For some odd reason, she was less clumsy the faster she moved, so it epically sucked that she couldn't go full speed. Changing quickly, Bella ran out of there and made it to her car. She didn't know what to do, she had never met vampires in school before, and so many of them for that matter. Taking a deep breath, she drove home, seeing the Cullens pile into the Volvo. She could see Alice and Edward staring at her through the rearview mirror.

Reaching home, Bella ran out at human speed and into her house. She dropped her bag and jacket on the floor and plopped herself on the couch.

"What a day," She said to herself.

* * *

The rest of the week pasted on without much incident. Bella and Edward made awkward small talk, which gradually became more natural than forced. Edward still did not know what Bella was, but he had a very strong feeling that she wasn't human from what Alice had told him.

Ah Alice, she didn't ask bug Bella about the fact that she had a grip stronger than a human, she like Edward was determined to figure out what Bella was, but she couldn't look into her future. She had no idea where to start. She decided that if she could be friends with Bella, she would gather more insight to her actions, after all, they did see 8 colours.

But then again so did Bella.

Bella liked Alice a lot, she was fun to hang out with, thought they didn't talk much out of gym class, and it was the same with Edward. Though a lot of the times Bella would catch Edward staring at her, and Rosalie Hale glaring at her. Bella had no idea why, and quite honestly did not want to know. She seemed pretty obnoxious.

Mike Newton now followed her around like a lost puppy, to which Eric would glare at him for. Bella hated attention. It sucked. Majorly.

* * *

Bella did her usual morning routine, and walked out to her car. Today she was wearing a Dartmouth hoodie she got from one of her college years and a pair of dark wash jeans and her runners. It was only drizzling today. When she checked the weather, there was a black ice warning.

"Aw Crap..." She said to herself. Bella Swan and ice was as unlikely as a sane Britney Spears .

Carefully walking outside, she still somehow managed to fall flat on her bum.

"Ouch..." She muttered picking herself up off the ground, wiping off her butt.

She did eventually make it to her car, and was glad for all year wheels, she got to school going slower than usual to avoid a disaster. She was a little bit early today, so she waited in her car listening to music on her iPod nano 2nd generation, nothing to flashy. She was listening to One Step Closer, by Linkin Park. It was one of her favourite bands. The time did eventually come for her to go out, so she carefully stepped out of the car, ear phones still in place.

It all happened so fast then, she heard a screech, she turned and saw Tyler Crowley's Van coming straight towards her. She was to shocked to move. Something hit her, but not in the direction she was expecting, her head slammed on to the pavement. She kept her eyes closed for a while. When she looked up, Edward Cullen was over her, gripping her waist, staring at her with wild eyes. There was a very obvious Edward-shaped dent in the side of the offending vehicle.

Bella had no idea what just happened.

Was this boy stupid? He was risking his secret to protect her? It didn't make any sense. But then again if she was hit, she would have to come up with a brilliant excuse to why she was still in one piece.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I-I'm fine," she said looking at him with the oddest expression.

Edward suddenly realized what just happened. Letting go of her tiny waist, he hopped over the car and left.

Everyone crowed around her, screaming her name, tears streaking their faces.

"BELLA!" a voice called.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" called another, a teacher this time.

Paramedics had arrived sometime during the mess. One strapped Bella to a stretcher and took her in the back. Another took care of Tyler.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," she said. Of course there was nothing wrong, she wasn't even human for gods sake.

They didn't listen.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital with a neck brace strapped to her. She took it off as soon as she realized it was there.

A doctor came in and tried to get her to take an X-ray, but Bella refused, and ended up glaring at the nurse, who then scurried off. It wouldn't work anyway, her skin was indestructible, X-rays wouldn't work on her.

By the way, Bella's glares could make a gangster piss his pants.

Tyler was in much worse condition. He had a 2 inch gash above his eyebrow and a neck brace as well. He kept on apologizing, and quite frankly, it was beginning to get annoying.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I lost control and-" he started babbling, then he had an epiphany.

_Wow, she's pretty... _He thought.

He was also cut off by Bella.

"It's fine Tyler, there's nothing wrong with me..." She grumbled. She decided to pretend to sleep, just to shut him up. Now how does a person who is unable to sleep, pretend to sleep?

Very carefully.

After a good 5 minutes of pretending to sleep, Edward came in. Bella smell his scent, it was like a lilac, honeyish scent. It was divine.

* * *

Edward Cullen walking into the hospital room. He was sure now, Isabella Swan was not human. She had hit her head hard, there should have been blood. And a lot of it too.

But the real question was, if Bella wasn't human, then what the hell was she?

He looked at the angel in front of him. She was sleeping, her thoughts silent. He would be lying if he said that she wasn't beautiful, but there was something... heavenly... about her.

He looked over to Tyler, and almost growled at him. Did he not know how to drive?

"Is she asleep?" Edward asked.

"Um, I think so..." Tyler said trailing off slightly.

"I am not asleep," Bella opened her eyes.

_Her eyes or so deep, not flat and dull like others... _Edward thought trailing off.

"Bella I'm-" Bella cut off Tyler again.

"I get it, I am _fine_," she added emphasis on the 'fine', using the full force of her glare on the poor boy. He was very annoying.

"Why are you here Cullen?" Tyler asked snottily.

"He pulled me out of the way when your van went haywire, and don't start apologizing, it's fine Tyler. No blood no foul." She said when she say his mouth open to apologize, _again_.

"I didn't see you-" Tyler started, but was cut off my Edward.

_Why the hell do they keep cutting me off?! _Tyler though angrily.

Edward smirked at that, and Bella looked at him funny. It was like she knew something he didn't.

_Nice, bipolar vampire..._ Bella thought, it wasn't far from the truth. Edward has been known for having mood swings worse than a teenage, PMSing girl.

"Well, you did hit your head on the steering wheel Tyler..." Edward trailed off.

"Why aren't you strapped up here then?" Tyler asked. Jesus did the boy ever shut up?

"I have my connections," Edward said softly.

_More like is completely indestructible... _Bella thought.

"Speaking of connections..." Edward trailed off as his father figure walked in the door.

Carlisle Cullen.

Bella smiled, his eyes were gold., he was a doctor. He must of had insane self control to be able to handle that. Bella was proud, she was glad that she didn't leave him out on the streets, someone would had killed at once in his temporary weakened state. She had a feeling he wouldn't remember her though, human memories fade.

* * *

Carlisle looked at the brown haired girl in front of him. She looked oddly familiar, he knew he had seen her before.

Dr. Snow came in and wheeled Tyler out for his X-rays.

It was only the vampires and the angel now.

Snapping out of his daze, Carlisle grabbed Bella's folder. He saw the name and his eyes widened. Flashbacks came at him like a tidal wave.

_Carlisle being bitten... flames licking his body from the inside out... screaming... a pale hand covering his mouth... a brown haired girl scooping him into her arms like he was a pillow... flying?... cellar... rotten potatoes..._

This was the girl that saved him? Shouldn't, shouldn't she be dead, that was over 300 years ago, wasn't it?

Edward stared at his father figure in shock, as he saw the flashbacks himself. Sure they were fuzzy, but how could you miss those eyes?

They turned and stared at Bella in shock, who was smiling slightly kicking her feet, it was adorable.

"I-Isabella?" Carlisle stuttered. He faintly remembered, in his town there was one girl, one girl who lived alone. The towns folk had nothing to do with her. Carlisle knew, knew that there was something inhumane about her, but couldn't find it in his heart to murder a 17 year old girl.

"Yes Carlisle?" She replied with a slight smile.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!**

**So what did you think??? I'll try and update by Monday at least, I still have to type up chapter 4. I love the response that this story is getting, but seriously, I love all of your reviews, but is there **_**anything **_**at all that needs to be fixed? Is everything in character? And is it just me or am I using a shit load of commas?**

**Oh and has anyone read Blue Bloods? If you did you think? Are you JackXSchuyler or OliverXSchuyler? I'm with Ollie all the way man, I cannot stand Jack, he's a jackass (see the pun?) Oh and I haven't read Revelations yet, my friend is, but feel free to spoil, I am a very impatient person, yuh know I actually went on wikipedia to find out what would happen in Breaking Dawn when it came out?**

**Review. **


	5. Chapter 4: Almost Explanations

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella wouldn't be me, but would have my personality, which means she would have a short, violent temper, a potty mouth and the kind of person who acts before they think... And I don't even have enough creative juice to come up with Edward... And Melissa De La Cruz owns the Angel names. **

**So, the response from the last chapter was hilarious, one of my best friends, who will remain nameless, **_**cough**_**TJinx**_**cough**_** threatened my life, and I should be afraid, so does Tae Kwon Do, do I care that I spelt that wrong? Not really, no.**

**So here's chapter 4,**

**

* * *

**

**4. Almost Explanations**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

_Snapping out of his daze, Carlisle grabbed Bella's folder. He saw the name and his eyes widened. Flashbacks came at him like a tidal wave._

_**Carlisle being bitten... flames licking his body from the inside out... screaming... a pale hand covering his mouth... a brown haired girl scooping him into her arms like he was a pillow... flying?... cellar... rotten potatoes...**_

_This was the girl that saved him? Shouldn't, shouldn't she be dead, that was over 300 years ago, wasn't it?_

_Edward stared at his father figure in shock, as he saw the flashbacks himself. Sure they were fuzzy, but how could you miss those eyes?_

_They turned and stared at Bella in shock, who was smiling slightly kicking her feet, it was adorable._

_"I-Isabella?" Carlisle stuttered. He faintly remembered, in his town there was one girl, one girl who lived alone. The towns folk had nothing to do with her. Carlisle knew, knew that there was something inhumane about her, but couldn't find it in his heart to murder a 17 year old girl._

_"Yes Carlisle?" She replied with a slight smile._

* * *

"Isabella Swan...?" Carlisle trailed off in awe.

"The one and only, oh and call me Bella," Bella was with a small smile.

"Th-this is the girl, that saved you...?" Edward asked, completely dumbfounded. It was a classic shocked face, bulging eyes, mouth slightly ajar. He was also paler than usual, a feat hard to accomplish when you're a vampire.

"H-how old are you?" Edward asked, Carlisle's face mirroring his son's in all ways that matter.

"Um, physically or actually?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy. Would they reject her? Would they be disgusted with her?

"Both," Carlisle said, it sounded like a question.

"Um, I'm physically 17 and actually older than Aro Volturi, no lie." She said softly, at vampire speed. If it were possible for Carlisle and Edward to become more shocked, they just did. Their eyes looked liked they would pop out on the floor and roll to Bella's feet.

"Can you please say something before I lose my mind?" Bella asked desperately, her eyes wide. She looked so young, so innocent.

"What _are_ you?" Edward asked.

_Ah the golden question... _Bella thought.

"Well let's start with you first, I know that your vampires-" Bella started but stopped abruptly for 2 reasons.

1. Alice Cullen came dancing into the room. Yes she actually danced.

2. Edward and Carlisle, if capable, looked ready to pass out.

"Ooh!, I knew that you knew we were vampires, but what are you?" Alice asked happily. She had no idea what the hell Bella was, but she saw that they were going to be best friends. She was happy, well happier than usual. She bounced in place clapping her hands.

"And why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward asked, he was the first one to recover, then Carlisle. He now looked intrigued. He loved to learn new things.

"You hear thoughts, like mind reading?" Bella asked, now astonished herself, and also completely intrigued.

"I can hear every thought in this hospital, apart from yours," Edward said softly.

"I knew you had a power!" Bella exclaimed happily. She almost clapped her hands and bounced up and down, like Alice was doing a couple minutes ago.

Almost.

There is a thin line between happy dances, and pure insanity. Alice crossed that line a while ago... but no one needs to know that.

"I think we should take this somewhere a little more private," Carlisle suggested. He was composed on the outside but on the inside, it was like Hurricane Katrina, Hitler and Hell erupted. Think about it, that's saying_ a lot_.

"Shall we go to my place then?" Bella asked. It was closer. She had a strong feeling that the Cullens lived nowhere around here.

"Okay!" Alice said happily.

Carlisle and Edward once again looked astonished that this, inhuman girl, was inviting, blood thirsty vampires into her home. Edward couldn't wrap his head around it.

_Was this girl stupid? Had she gone insane when she hit her head? _Edward deadpanned.

"What time should we come by? Oh is it okay if we bring everyone?" Alice asked with bright eyes. She was going to meet her new best friend. Even if Bella didn't know it yet.

"Sure go ahead, oh and does 7:00pm sound good? What time is it now?" Bella asked, glancing around for a clock.

"It's 12:34pm," Alice said, looking at her watch.

"We've been here for 4 hours?" Bella asked, wide eyed. Everyone nodded.

"Well, am I okay to go Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked with a smirk, one eyebrow cocked.

"I didn't even do an exam on you," Carlisle replied looking at her funny.

"It's fine Carlisle, trust me. We have much more in common than you think." Bella said smiling as she walked out of there.

Looking at the waiting room, nearly the whole school was there.

_Holy crap, _Bella thought as she looked at the people. Why were they here, didn't they have somewhere to be, like school?

"Bella!" some of them yelled in unison.

Questions bombarded her like fan girls to Robert Pattinson. Now even Bella had to admit, he was one delicious human. And he very eerily, looked a teeny bit like Edward, now that Bella thought about it. She shrugged it off. And tried to answer some of the questions.

The key word in that last sentence would be _**tried**_.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked, very sincerely. Bella had met her sometime during the week. She was very kind and didn't pry.

"Ye-" Bella started to answer but was cut off my Mike.

"Are you sure?" He asked staring at her with wide eyes.

"Ye-" Bella tried to answer again.

"What happened?" Eric cried.

"Noth-" Bella started, only to be cut off again.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Some random person Bella didn't even know, screamed.

_Incompetent_ _humans, well except for Angela, she's nice... _Bella trailed off.

"She's fine." A firm, velvety voice came from behind her. She turned and looked at Edward and mouthed 'thanks'. Edward nodded in understanding.

Edward stared at the humans until they all looked away. There instincts knew there was danger, the humans just didn't know it.

"Do you need a ride to get your car?" Edward asked softly. He wanted some more time to get to know her. There was something about her, and not just the fact that she sure as hell wasn't human.

"Um, yes actually I do," Bella replied just as softly, biting her bottom lip. Her heart speeding up. She knew Edward could hear it. Even she could hear it with her heightened senses.

_Traitor... _She thought to her heart, even though it was technically her fault, she created the vampire race, she made them what the were, heightened senses and all.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Edward asked giving her a choice.

"Yes, thank you by the way," They were still speaking quietly.

"Common, follow me." He said, though he walked beside her instead of in front.

Saying that Bella didn't feel the stares boring into the back her head would be 3 lies and 7 ½s.

"Everyone's staring..." She said more to herself than to Edward.

"That guy's not staring, oh never mind he just looked." Edward replied anyway, making light of the situation.

Bella laughed, and laughed some more when she saw Edward grimace, then glare at Newton.

They were outside now.

"How do you handle it? I mean hearing the thoughts?" Bella asked, truly curious.

"Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat." Edward said smiling. He didn't mean anything cruel about it. He was just joking around.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out the hard way, many times before." Bella muttered, but then smiled. She left the statement very open ended.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you, someday..." Bella trailed off and Edward chuckled.

"You never answered my question either..." Bella said, trailing off again.

"And I'll tell you, someday..." Edward replied with a cheeky grin.

Bella fought the urge to stick her tongue out like a 5 year old. She used to do that when she was younger. A lot. So instead she just rolled her eyes.

By now they were in the Volvo. It was pretty cozy inside, but Edward had to turn up the heater.

"Sorry about that," He said.

"It's fine, your kind are supposed to be cold, its not like you can really tell." Bella said matter-oh-factly.

"Why do you speak, like you know so much about ...our... kind?" Edward asked gently, not saying the word 'vampire'.

"All in good time Eddie." Bella said playfully.

She didn't miss the grimace that came across his face when she said that. She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. It was compulsive, she tended to do that a lot.

"Eh, no one has called me that since Emmett, I really don't like that name..." Edward trailed off, his eyes narrowing at a memory.

Bella laughed her musical laugh.

They were almost at the school now.

"So why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked. He wanted to know this more than ever. It was exceedingly frustrating that he could read everyone's mind, except the most fascinating one. He growled at the thought. So softly that a human wouldn't have heard it.

But of course, Bella heard it. And she laughed.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked, amused.

Edward stared straight ahead, refusing to answer that question.

"You look like your having a conversation with your self," she laughed again "You smile at some times, frown at others, and now I'm going guess that your angry, because you just growled." She laughed again.

Edward would have blushed if it was possible.

"I was actually wondering why I could read everyone minds except the most fascinating one," He smiled as she blushed bright red.

"You don't want to know, my mind is a very scary place." Bella muttered darkly.

Edward laughed. It was easy to talk to Bella, she made him feel something he couldn't quite pin point, but he liked it nonetheless.

"But still..." He trailed off.

They were parked beside the Accord now.

"There's actually a reason for that." Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"And before you ask, I will tell you all in good time." Bella smiled. She could tell he was about to ask.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

Bella looked out the window, she hadn't realized they stopped. She looked at Edward and smiled genuinely.

"Thanks for the ride Edward, I'll see you later." She said softly. She also felt something she couldn't quite pin point. But like Edward, she liked it.

"You too Bella," He said. They stared at each other for a while, until Bella looked away to turn to the back and retrieve her bags and stepped out.

She walked to her own car and sat down in the seat, watching Edward pull out, staring at her through the rearview mirror.

She was suddenly nervous about tonight. Would the Cullens be disgusted with her?Would they be creepily intrigued like Aro? Questions revolving around the same topic spun in her mind. She briefly wondered if angels got migraines. Not to mention she had no idea what was happening between her and Edward.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Review.**

**Okay, so I'm sorry if that didn't make sense, I'm jacked up on cough syrup. Yuck. Bubble gum tastes like vomit covered crap... Ew. I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'm positive it will be sometime before Wednesday at maximum. I hate it when authors do that though.. Arg I'm so hypocritical. Stupid flu, stupid medicine, stupid, stupid, stupid... Reviews make me feel better :P**


	6. Chapter 5: Actual Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just like to mess around with the characters. Melissa De La Cruz owns the Angel names, I just borrowed them.**

**Okay, I'm feeling much better than yesterday, just that annoying cough that never goes away and some chest congestion, which is surprising actually, yuh know I once had the flu for 21 days straight? My damn, it was relapse after relapse after goddamn relapse.**

**I also changed Charlie from 'Pure of Heart' to the Angel of Silence. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside = ) .... So anyway enough of my rambling, **

**Here's chapter 5,**

**

* * *

**

**5. Actual Explanations **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

_She was suddenly nervous about tonight. Would the Cullens be disgusted with her? Would they be creepily intrigued like Aro? Questions revolving around the same topic spun in her mind. She briefly wondered if angels got migraines. Not to mention she had no idea what was happening between her and Edward. _

_**What have I gotten myself into? **__She thought frantically._

_

* * *

_

7:00pm could not of came faster than it did. Well at least it felt pretty fast to Bella. She didn't really clean up, it was already clean. Now her room was another story...

She changed her school clothes to another pair of dark wash jeans, a royal blue not to tight, not to loose, T-shirt, with a neck no cleavage, it was circular and very close to her neck, but looked fabulous nonetheless. The shirt had 2 narrow slits in the back, incase she needed to unfurl her useless, ivory wings, which she had a feeling she did. They would have been fully grown at her 18th birthday, if she wasn't forever 17. A whopping 16 foot wingspan for females and about 5 feet in length. Extremely ostentatious. She had a white sweater on to cover the shirt that was zipped up to about the middle of her chest.

She was still nervous. I mean _come on_, how many not-really-but-either-way 17 year olds girls have to explain to a bunch of vampires that you're the creator of the whole freaking race?!

She sat done on her couch, and watched TV. She was watching _South Park _and the episode was about Butters mixing up Goths and vampires, ironically enough. **(A/N: I love that episode, they spoke about Twilight! Well it was only one line...)**

_What the hell am I watching? _Bella thought.

The door bell rang suddenly, Bella hadn't noticed, or smelled there scent for that matter, for she was very into the IQ dropping television show. As much as she hated to admit it, it was pretty freaking funny.

She got up and opened the door, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were there.

_Damn that's a big coven... _Bella trailed off. There were 7. The only coven she new with a number like that were the Volturi, and they were a bunch of power hungry freaks.

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Hi, come in, all of you, oh and call me Bella," Bella said making a face at the use of her full name.

Cullen after Cullen, then a Hale, another Hale and a few more Cullens entered her now very cramped living room.

"Okay Bella, this is my wife Esme, That's Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, and of course you have already met Alice and Edward," Carlisle said warmly, pointing at each one of the vampires as he said there name.

Esme smiled warmly at Bella, showing dimples.

_How in the world is a vampire capable of having dimples? _Bella though idly.

Rosalie nodded in acknowledgment, looking like she would rather be anywhere than there at the moment.

Emmett smiled and waved happily. You could see his dimples, yes, Emmett Cullen also had dimples on his marble hard face. He was almost like a male version of Alice, but with out the bouncing and he was freakishly huge instead of freakishly small.

Jasper nodded and smiled softly. It wasn't as difficult as he imagined. She didn't smell human, her scent was too sweet for that, and not edible either.

Edward looked at his family funny, no doubt listening to their thoughts, but then turned and smiled warmly at Bella.

Alice waved happily also, she ran up to Bella, at vampire speed, gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Bella was a little surprised at the action, but not at all at the fact that a pixie sized vampire just ran up to her.

"Hi Bella, you do smell sweet, I never noticed it before!" She said.

Bella had no idea how to respond to that.

I mean, how would you respond?

So instead, she just smiled.

"You have a very beautiful home Bella," Esme said softly smiling.

"Thank you," Bella said smiling, she like her already, it was impossible not too.

"Er, you can all sit down, if you'd like," Bella suggested, gesturing to the couch.

Emmett sat but the edge of the chair, with Rosalie on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat side by side. Edward sat on the arm chair. Alice sat Indian style on the floor, with Jasper standing behind her, and Bella sat Indian style on the coffee table, one of her favourite places to read.

Emmett was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So, Bella, what _are _you?" Emmett asked. He meant nothing insulting by the question, it was all curiosity. That's what was good about Emmett, he was blunt and didn't sugar coat things.

But still, Esme and Carlisle sent him warning glances.

Bella laughed shortly, without humor.

"Er, lets hear your theories..." She said rather awkwardly.

They were courses of 'I have no idea' and she thought she faintly heard someone murmur 'an angel...' it was so faintly spoken, Bella was positive she had imagined it.

"So, you honestly have no idea...?" Bella said softly, a random blush colouring her cheeks.

The all shook there heads.

"Er, would you believe me if I said I was an angel...?" Bella said looking up from her lap with wide eyes, biting her lip.

_She looks beautiful..._ Edward's thought was cut off by his goofy brother's insane laughter.

Emmett started laughing, while everyone stared at him, Bella smiled. Her explanation did sound utterly ludicrous.

"Really, they actually exist?" Emmett said with wide eyes, still curious. He looked like a small child trapped in a grown mans body, it was adorable.

"Vampires exist don't they?" Bella said smiling, nothing cruel in the comment. She had a high toleration level, and she didn't hold grudges, the Angel of Death on the other hand...

It was Jasper's turn to look wide eyed.

"How do you know that?" He asked incredulously.

"I'll get to that..." Bella muttered.

"But, don't angels have wings?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"I never said I didn't have wings, there just really tiny, and really useless, and really annoying, see look..." Bella murmured. She took off her sweater, and slowly unfurled the 3x2 wings.

Now all the Cullens looked flabbergasted, even Rosalie.

"I'll just let you take that in..." Bella said looking at there faces. It was comical. She almost laughed.

Almost.

Edward stood up from where he was, looking slightly dazed. He went in front of Bella looking at her, bending down on one knee.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the protruding wings on her shoulder blades.

Knowing what he was asking, Bella nodded saying;

"Certainly,"

He went behind her, swallowing hard. With a shaky hand, he ever so gently traced they part where the wings protruded her back. Her skin was so warm, so soft, so delicate. Well that's what Edward thought. Bella closed her eyes, hunching over slightly, shivering a bit, but not because she was cold.

And of course, they both felt that oh so familiar electrical spark.

_They're beautiful, like her... _Edward's thought was cut off by Jasper's thought.

Jasper stared at Edward, was he feeling love?

Was Edward Cullen feeling the emotion love?

Edward looked toward Jasper, listening to where his thoughts had gone. He wasn't in love, was he? No of course not, he was complete within himself. For now anyway.

He went around in front of her and looked in wonder, ignoring Jasper's thoughts.

"You're an angel?" he asked, but not disbelieving this time, but astonished.

It made more sense than her being human, she smelled sweeter, was faster and stronger, extremely beautiful (though Edward may be a little biased on that), and had wings, _freakin' __wings_, protruding her back.

Carlisle seemed to snap out of his revere first,

"May we ask you some questions?" He said hesitantly, though not disgusted.

_Here we go with the interrogation... _Bella thought. She didn't like talking about herself.

"Of course," She said nervously, waiting for the worst, Bella was slightly pessimistic.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay so that wasn't as long as I would like but I came up with it today, at like 7:30pm, I need to shower and go to bed before my mother eats me alive... the next chapter will most likely be up by tomorrow, I'll try, but I have piano lessons...**

**Edward's realizing stuff! I'm trying to make it gradual, but it Twilight/Midnight Sun, it did seem kind of sudden, not like they meet and "Oh my god I love you" but like, the other sudden... did that make sense?**

**Oh and if you have any questions about the Angels and crap like that, ask in a review, and I'll make one of the Cullens ask, and Bella will answer, so ask away, your question will be answered.**

**So until next time,**

**Peace out**

**-Nightmare **


	7. Chapter 6: Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: Me no owney. **

**Okay, sorry for the delay, believe it or not I actually **_**do **_**have a life... sometimes anyway... I was busy yesterday, piano lessons, and a shit load of homework...that I couldn't even finish all of, and then today I had to go to a concert, like band, I'M A BAND GEEK GO FLUTES!!! Oh by the way, I just had a fucking epiphany, Blue Bloods, is based off the Bible. God I feel stupid, thank you TJinx for helping he realize the obvious. I'm not Christian by the way, that's my brother's name. Oh I actually did some research for this chapter too. :P**

**Anyway enough of my pathetic excuses, here's chapter 6.**

**

* * *

**

**6. Twenty Questions: Bella Edition**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously . . ._**

_Carlisle seemed to snap out of his revere first,_

"_May we ask you some questions?" He said hesitantly, though not disgusted._

_Here we go with the interrogation... Bella thought. She didn't like talking about herself._

"_Of course," She said nervously, waiting for the worst, Bella was slightly pessimistic._

_

* * *

_

She tucked her wings back in, she had a feeling that it would be easier for them to talk to her.

"Does heaven really exist then?" Carlisle asked. When Carlisle was human, he and his father would follow in the act of god. They were very religious, he still had an ancient cross on the wall of their new home.

"Surprisingly enough yes." Bella answered with a frown. Heaven didn't suit her, she was always interested in earth.

"Have you been....?" Carlisle trailed off, though she had everyone in the family's attention. As if that helped the nerves.

"Actually I was exiled from heaven, a couple thousand years ago," Bella said wistfully. It hurt, losing the use of your wings hurts like hell, ignore the pun.

"Wait, does hell exist too?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup." Bella said, popping the 'p'.

"Have you ever been there?" Emmett asked.

"Don't ask her that, you moron!" Edward said leaning over to punch Emmett in the side of his head.

"Boys!" Esme said glaring at the two.

"Sorry," they muttered.

Bella smiled, they were like a human family. But what she said next surprised them.

"I have been there actually, you know that saying, 'burn in hell' yeah, that's a load of crap because it is freezing cold down there." Bella said seriously, though smiling at the memory. They had first sent her to hell for what she did, but then thought it to cruel and made her live on earth for eternity. To bad Bella doesn't care...

Edward looked stunned, how could an angel like her, -literally and figuratively speaking- have gone to hell?

"But, shouldn't you be in heaven?" Edward asked.

Bella bit her lip, looking nervous.

_Well here goes everything, _She though grimly. She decided to start from the beginning.

"Um, every angel born controls a certain element or something along those lines-" She was cut off my Emmett.

"There are more of your kind? What do they control?" He asked intrigued. He looked somewhat adult, except for the child like look in his eyes.

"Um, well there's Azrael, the Angel of Death, she can be conceited, there's my mother, Seraphiel, the Angel of Song, er there's, Raziel, the Angel of Mystery, oh and Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction, and trust me he lives up to his name, Hurricane Katrina was a disaster..." Bella trailed off at the memory, Abaddon got into deep shit for that mess. He is extremely short tempered and not to be messed with.

"What are you the angel of?" Edward asked truly curious.

Bella bit her lip. Ah the golden question.

"Iduna, Angel of Immortality..." She said softly, nonchalantly. **(A/N: I hope to god that's right, I couldn't find anything...)**

Everyone now looked at her stunned.

"So your name is Iduna?" Alice asked wide-eyed.

"No, that's just the name for the actual angel, my birth name is Isabella," Bella corrected, the explanation did not make any sense to her. But the Cullens seemed to understand, she thought.

"So what were you saying before Emmett rudely interrupted you...?" Esme said giving Emmett 'the look', you know that 'look' that scares kids shitless, yeah that look. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Well, there really isn't anyway to sugar coat it, no matter how hard I tried," she rolled her eyes upward. "Ah, I was exiled for creating the vampire race." She said quickly.

If the Cullens didn't looked surprised before, they sure as hell did now.

"But, but _how_?" Jasper asked.

"I'm venomous..." Bella said. Her toes had all of a sudden become extremely interesting.

"So, you bit the first human, created the first vampire?" Carlisle asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Er, yeah about" She squinted one eye, remembering. "6578 years ago." She said, then nodding at her assessment.

"How old are you?" Edward asked softly. He couldn't believe it. This angel created the vampire race, and was punished for it? Why?

"Um, 6595..." Bella trailed off. For some _odd _reason, that sounded better in her head.

"You created our kind, at 17, over 6000 years ago, shouldn't you be... well...?" Esme trailed off.

"Angels stop aging at 18, since I was exiled at the age 17, I'm forever 17..." Bella said, now looking out the window. It was dark out. How long had they been here? It had to be at least 10:00pm by now.

They still looked dumbfounded, but Rosalie looked almost angry.

_She created the vampire race, it's HER fault we all live half-lives now! _Rosalie growled in her head. Edward glared at her, one of those glares that made him look like a vampire. She glared at Bella, though she seemed unfazed by her murderous gaze, she was used to it, she never did get along with Azrael.

Bella had honestly no idea what to expect, it was going better than what she had thought was going to happen. She shuddered at the thought.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. Her emotions were worse than PMSing teenager.

Edward laughed silently at that, most of the Cullens seemed slaphappy now. He decided that now would be a good time to ask a question that has been nagging him since day one.

"Why can't I read your mind, I recall you saying there was a reason for it?" Edward asked looking intently at her.

"Yeah... about that... my power, it's like a shield that blocks vampires and angels from using powers that work on the mind. Uh I can expand it to other people to, I can lift it off myself too, though it took 167 years of practice to master it." Bella said looking up shyly.

"Angels have powers?!" Emmett asked exuberantly.

"Yeah, the Angel of Time can well stop time, the Angel of Sight has premonitions, that he passed down to humans, it's rare though, only a statistic of 1 in 2 000 000.

Carlisle suddenly thought of Alice. She had brought her visions from her human life.

"Alice, she gets visions also, brought from her human life, could that mean...?" Carlisle trailed off.

Bella smiled, her turn to look intrigued.

"Really? That's awesome, congratulations, you're that 1 in 2 000 000," Bella said looking at the pixie like vampire.

Alice clapped her hands as Jasper carelessly through and arm around her.

"Do any of you have abilities?" Bella asked looking around.

"Well, Edward reads minds, and you know now that Alice see's the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." Carlisle said.

"Like an empath?" Bella asked. It was her turn to be intrigued.

Jasper nodded.

"Wait, wait how did you know Carlisle?" Alice asked, remembering their previous conversation.

"Oh thaaaat, I was living in London around the same time Carlisle was, I was there when he was attacked, I had to hide him, vampires may be indestructible, but the transition from human to vampire, is your weakest point. Plus I knew that Carlisle was going to be a great man." Bella said, frowning, them smiling at the memory. She had been correct.

"Is there anything else?" Esme asked.

"Er, well I carry most vampiric traits, I see, smell and hear as well as you do, I'm almost as fast and strong as most vampires.-" She was cut off by Alice.

"But, how are you as fast? No offence Bella but you're really clumsy, and what do mean almost as strong?" Alice asked smiling sheepishly, she meant nothing cruel.

"Well, it's really weird actually, the faster I move, the less klutzy I get, so human speed epically sucks, and are you as strong as Emmett?" Bella asked gently, smiling at Alice.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air, as Alice nodded in understanding, then scowled at Emmett for being an idiot.

This earned an appreciative chuckle from the Cullens. Well except for Rosalie, but that's besides the point.

"Bella where do vampires go if they've been killed?" Edward asked.

Bella had to think about that.

"Well, they can't go to hell for killing people, it's how you survive, I know that for fact, but I... don't... really... know..." Bella said. She furrowed her brow together.

"Hmm" Edward hummed.

_Maybe be really do have souls..._ Edward trailed off, then internally laughed at the absurdity of that statement.

"Bella why did you create our race?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah well, I can't explain it, angels usually have an excellent intuition and are taught to follow it, it's kind of like, you just _know _when you have to do something, no matter what the consequences."

That was the last straw for Rosalie. She was angry, and Jasper couldn't do anything about it. She flew out of there like a bat out of hell, nearly ripping the door of its hinges in the process.

Everyone stared wide eyed, except for Edward and Alice. They knew what was coming.

"Rose..." Emmett said getting up to go after her. Edward put a hand on his shoulder. It was amazing how Emmett could go from a toddler trapped in a grown man's body, to a somber concerned vampire looking for his mate.

"Stop Emmett, give her time she wants to be alone." Edward said softly.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Bella asked, her slightly voice shaking.

Esme turned to her.

"Oh no dear, it's just that, Rosalie deals the hardest with what we are..." She trailed off.

Bella understood immediately. She looked down. It would be hard to meet the person that created what you are, especially, if you weren't exactly happy with what you were.

For some reason, Edward felt a tug at his heart at seeing her hurt. He put a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll get over it..." He said softly, though Bella couldn't help but feel guilty. She could of gone anywhere else in the world, but instead she came to Forks, and disrupted this family like coven.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle were grinning. Had Edward finally found someone to be with?

Emmett was still worrying about his wife, staring at the door longingly.

Jasper just surveyed the emotions around him.

"We should go now, we'll see you soon Bella" Carlisle said sincerely. Bella smiled, and nodded, leading them to the door.

"It was wonderful meeting you Bella, you have a beautiful home." Esme said, just as sincerely.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Bella said smiling.

"Dear, call me Esme." Esme said.

Bella smiled and nodded.

Alice came up and hugged Bella, once again kissing her on her cheek.

"Bye Bella! See you in gym tomorrow!" She said happily.

Bella laughed. "You too Alice!" She said just as happily, hugging her back. It was impossible not to be upset around her. She could see herself being friends with Alice. Rosalie, she wasn't so sure about but it was leaning toward a big fat 'No'.

"Good bye Bella," Jasper said smiling. He wasn't having a hard time being around her. She didn't smell edible.

"Bye Jasper," Bella said, that smile still on her face.

Edward looked at her intently, something burning with intensity in his golden eyes. Bella couldn't look away.

"Good bye Bella," He said softly, though with the same intensity as his eyes.

"Bye Edward," Bella whispered.

And with that the Cullens left.

Bella leaned her head on the door. She had decided what she was going to do now.

She was going to find, and talk to Rosalie.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay, I'm pretty happy with that chapter. I came back from the Christmas concert at around "So your name is Iduna?" and yeah, just to say, we fucked up so bad during the second song, 12 flutists and only one played for 2 whole lines, and I can proudly say it wasn't me. it was TJinx... **

**Can we say fuck up? **

**Anyway until next time,**

**Peace. **


	8. Chapter 7: Every Rose has its Thorns

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own Twilight? If I did there would be a shiiiiiiit load of cussing in it, help me god if I owned Blue Bloods...**

**Okay, I just gotta have these shout outs man!! You people rock my freakin' unmatching socks! **

**TJinx - Ah, you already know I love ya! No homo. And you review every flib'n time to man! **

**AmandaJamesGreen - You fucking rock because you review every chapter! **

**reader13lovesbooks - You also always fucking review! You rock man you rock!! **

**crimson-goth-girl - Not only do you have a totally awesome name, you review!! **

**xkidscanflyx - and yes kids so totally can fly! **

**McPatty - sponge bob? AHAHA **

**Me And You And Us Love - I love you because you review. **

**loonytical - Don't even think I forgot you :P, I love your reviews they crack me the hell up! It only took you about a week to read too! **

**So all you people who review constantly rock! Seriously, reviews make me happy, like a 'pig in shit' quote unquote mommy dearest XD. **

**So with out any further adue (I spelled that wrong.) Here is chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**7. Every Rose has its Thorns.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

_Edward looked at her intently, something burning with intensity in his golden eyes. Bella couldn't look away._

"_Good bye Bella," He said softly, though with the same intensity as his eyes._

"_Bye Edward," Bella whispered._

_And with that the Cullens left._

_Bella leaned her head on the door. She had decided what she was going to do now._

_She was going to find, and talk to Rosalie._

_

* * *

_

Closing the door, Bella leaned her back against it sliding down to the ground, putting her head in her hands. She had no idea what she was going to do about Rosalie. She knew that she could easily track down her scent, she had an almost floral smell to her, like roses ironically enough.

Bella waited about half an hour before attempting to track Rosalie. Tracking was not her forte.

_Well here goes nothing, possibly my life, but what's that worth...? _Bella thought sardonically.

She quickly went upstairs to change into more suitable clothing. A pair of faded light wash jeans and an old Harvard '00 sweatshirt. Temperatures didn't affect her, her body was able to adjust, oddly enough, giving off more body heat when cold, less when hot.

Stepping outside, Bella took a deep breath. The she could smell all of the Cullens, especially Edward's honey-lilac scent.

Bella took another deep breath.

This time she faintly caught a whiff of roses. Now that she thought about it, there was also a vanilla-ish scent to it also. It was an odd, yet comforting combination. She started to follow the scent.

Never in her existence had she felt like a dog until then. Bella was practically sniffing out the scent. Is this what tracker vampires did? Well except for Demetri, he tracked with the use of brain waves.

About 1 hour later it was pretty safe to say that Bella sucked at life when it came to tracking. She was under the impression that she couldn't find her way out of a cardboard box, much less track down an angry vampire. What was she thinking?

But Bella was determined to do this, she would find Rosalie, and she would talk to her, try to figure her out. Somehow that sounded a whole lot better in her head then when she said it out loud about 15 minutes ago...

Eventually though, Bella did find her. She looked at her watch. She had started searching at approximately 10:30pm. It as 1:24am now.

The beautiful blonde vampire was sitting at bench in a park, she had taken many detours on her run, thus effectively confusing the life out of Bella. She didn't look sad, she was to peaceful for that, melancholy.

Rosalie had picked up on the freesia, lavender scent.

_What the hell could she possibly want? _She all but sneered in her head.

"Rosalie...?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"_What_?" she replied back.

"Is everything all right...?" Bella asked, still hesitant. She crept forward slowly, behind the bench.

It was a comical sight, this inhumanly beautiful vampire sitting on a beat up bench.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say yes, but then thought better of it, why lie? She wasn't okay. She shook her head no.

"May I sit?" Bela asked, keeping up their whisper conversation.

_Ah, fuck it... _Rosalie thought.

"Go ahead," She said also whispering, gesturing a hand.

Bella sat down, the silence wasn't awkward, it was depressive.

* * *

"What is she _doing_?" Alice exclaimed out loud.

Alice was looking into the future, to try and figure out where her sister was. She did not expect to see her sitting at a park bench with Bella beside her.

* * *

"Why did you come to find me?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence. She looked up, her cold topaz eyes piercing the liquid chocolate ones.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Bella whispered looking away.

"Why?" Rosalie asked astonished. She had practically ripped off her door hinges her Bella being herself, and she wanted to _talk _to her?

"Rosalie, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you like being a vampire...?" Bella asked, still softly, gently.

It was Rosalie's turn to be hesitant now.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Bella amended quickly, looking at her now.

"No, it's just, well, I don't mind it, I tolerate it, it's just that, I never got to live a human life, I never had a choice..." Rosalie trailed off.

"I don't understand," Bella said furrowing her brow.

"I honestly wouldn't expect you to..." The retort was spoken softly, yet still malicious. Bella ignored it, she wanted to uncover the mystery that was Rosalie Hale.

"If, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become...?" Bella trailed off, knowing she would understand. And she did.

Rosalie took a deep breath, and started her story.

She told Bella about what it was like for her in Rochester 1935. She told her about how men would turn and stare at her from when she turned 12. She told her about her 2 brothers, how her parents were luckier than most, yet still wanted more. She told her that she that she was raised to be looked up to, and to always want.

Rosalie told Bella about the first time she felt jealous, jealous of her friends child. She told her about Royce, about what he did to her.

She told her that they had left her in the streets to die, how Carlisle found her, changed her. She even told her Edward's reluctance to her, in which they both smiled at. She told her how Carlisle wanted her to be to Edward, what Esme was to him. Bella tensed slightly at that, but Rosalie took no notice. She proceeded to tell her that Edward thought he was complete within himself, and that he didn't need a mate.

What baffled Bella, was when he said that he was wrong, and she had spoken it with a half smile.

As shallow as she was, Rosalie had noticed the obvious connection between Edward and Bella.

She also told her what she did to the men that took her life away, the life she wanted so bad, but could never have.

_Was this my punishment? For being so shallow? For always getting everything my heart desired, with a snap of my fingers?_ Rosalie wondered. Now that she thought about it, was this life's way of balancing out her life? She had no right to act this way, technically she deserved it.

Though she was aware now, it wouldn't stop her from being her regular shallow self, it was what she brought from her human life, her tenacity.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie," Bella whispered. She looked like she could cry if possible. How could anyone sink as low as rape?

"I am too..." Rosalie whispered.

They were once again emerged in silence. It was about 2:00am now.

"Emmett, he's your mate correct?" Bella asked after a while.

Rosalie smiled at the thought of him, she loved him so much. She also told Bella how he found him the forest, with a bear about to finish him off. How the only reason why she took him to Carlisle in the first place was because she was reminded of Vera's son, the curly hair and the dimples.

"He's worried about you, yuh know..." Bella murmured looking up at the cloudy night sky. It wasn't raining today, not yet at least.

Rosalie frowned. She had just left with out any warning whatsoever, after all.

_Oh Emmett..._ She thought. He must be so worried. She could just picture him, pacing around, biting his granite nails, a human trait he never could shake off, even after 90 years.

"Rosalie, can you try and picture this my way...?" Bella asked, looking at her in the eye again.

Rosalie nodded arching one eyebrow.

"You love Emmett right?" Bella asked.

She nodded giving Bella a 'duh' look.

"If Carlisle hadn't changed you, would you have found, or met Emmett, for that fact?" Bella asked looking away.

Rosalie looked away also. Bella was right. If Carlisle never changed her, she would not of found her Emmett. Rosalie's chest constricted at the thought of life with out him. Life without Emmett would be unendurable, she didn't even want to imagine it. She couldn't imagine it. She loved him so much...

Rosalie promised herself, she would be more civil to Bella, because with out her, she wouldn't have her Emmett.

"Bella...?" Rosalie called.

Bella looked at her again.

Rosalie smiled.

"Call me Rose."

Bella smiled in response.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay I'm not to sure when I'll be able to update, but it will be sometime this week. See I got this piano recital thing tomorrow that I didn't even know I was in, funny story on that actually, I go to my piano class, my teacher's all like "So -insert name here- what song are you preforming for the concert?" and then I'm all "I'm in the concert?"**

**So yeah know I'm playing the first page of Fur Elise because I'm only Lvl 2, and I cannot play the damned thing fluidly. Beautiful piece though...**

**

* * *

**

**Oh and if your in the mood for a really funny crack fic, check out Tjinx's No One's Slave funny shit... it is so fucking OOC it's funny. **

**Oh and another thing, people take the time to put me on alert, to favourite, favourite author... would it kill ya to freakin' review?**

**

* * *

**

**So anywho,**

**Peace out. **


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't I **_**want **_**to own Twilight, I can't handle fan girls... I've seen them... when I look in the mirror, -shudder-. **

**Okay, sorry for the delay.. You see I have a supply for a supply who supplies my homeroom teacher, and this supply actually makes you do homework... Damn... **

**I'm actually supposed to be doing a report right now so be happy man, be happy. **

**On with chapter 8,**

**

* * *

**

**8. Getting to Know You**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

"_Bella....?" Rosalie called._

_Bella looked at her again. _

_Rosalie smiled._

"_Call me Rose."_

_Bella smiled in response._

_

* * *

_

Bella walked home instead of running. She was in a good mood, she and Rosalie were on good terms now, Bella smiled at that. It was beautiful night out, even if you couldn't see the stars, which Bella loved so much. She had to admit, Forks was beautiful, the scenery, the smell, the everything. The only thing that bothered her was that, sure green is a beautiful colour, but not _so _much...

She didn't get home until about 3am, she had taken her time.

Walking into her house, Bella noticed that something was off. Had someone been there? Bella shrugged it off, but decided to check anyways.

She walked upstairs, slowly, cautiously. Someone was here, and she knew it. She couldn't quite identify the scent, it wasn't in the hallway. She went into her room and checked there first. There was nothing. She changed into more comfortable clothing, a pair of sweats and a tank top.

Bella decided to check the library next, the scent seemed to get stronger, but it was muffled. The stranger had not gone in threw the door.

_Who the hell is in here? And why? _Bella thought.

Stepping into the room, she saw a bronze head of hair facing toward the bookshelf. She knew that hair anywhere.

"Edward?!" She asked incredulously.

Edward jumped. He hadn't heard her come inside. Then he started to internally panic. What would she think? She just came home and found him in her house.

_Oh damn it all... _He thought, turning, grinning sheepishly.

"Er, hi?" it came out like a question.

"What are you _doing _here?" Bella asked, with the same shocked expression on her face. Then she looked down. She was in worn out sweats and a tank top. She blushed a new shade of red.

"Ah, well, I should go..." He said going toward the window at vampire speed.

But on reflex, Bella ran and grabbed his wrist, and felt that same shock go through her. As did Edward.

"No wait," Bella said looking up at him, he was so much taller than her, his 6'2" form towering over her 5'4" height.

Bella didn't even know why she told him to stop. She had to come up with something, and fast.

She grinned.

"You could have called me, are you trying to scare me half to death?" She smirked letting go of his hand.

Edward smiled, that freaking god she wasn't angry. Something told Edward that you should anger the Angel of Immortality.

"So what are you doing her anyway?" Bella asked, she was very curious about this.

Edward decided to tell the truth, no point in lying.

"I was curious about you, now what are you doing at"-he checked his watch-"3:07am, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I don't sleep." Bella said, her smirk disappearing.

"No you didn't..." Edward muttered, then realized she never answered the first part of his question.

"So you never answered the first part of my question, what exactly _are _you doing at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Edward asked.

Bella's smirk returned.

"I could asked you the same _stalker,_" Bella said playfully.

If Edward were capable of blushing, he would of right there. Instead he arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, I was talking to Rosalie." Bella said.

Edward's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Why?" He spluttered. Last time he checked, her thoughts were absolutely livid. He saw the red she was seeing.

"'Cause I wanted to set things straight, you know she's not as bad as you make her seem right now." Bella smirked. She had a feeling she would be doing that a lot tonight.

"Well, to me she's pretty damn cruel..." Edward muttered.

"Maybe it's just you..." Bella playfully poked him in the side.

His eyes were still wide.

"Okay, you can put your eyes back inside your sockets now..." Bella looked at him. It was pretty funny to watch, if she was being honest with herself.

Edward ignored her comment.

"I'm just surprised she didn't kill you..." He said. Edward felt a tug at his heart at the thought of Bella dead, and shook his head to get rid of the image.

"You make her sound awful, you know, she's not that bad." She said, pulling him away from the window and they sat on the floor, cross-legged, facing each other.

Edward rolled his eyes.

The silence that fell between them was comfortable, until Edward started asking questions.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that wasn't random at all..." heavy sarcasm on her part.

"Oh, just answer the question..." He replied. She was extremely sarcastic, he noted.

"But why...?" She asked.

"I want to know everything about you." Edward stated, grinning that crooked smile.

"But, I'm not interesting..." She muttered.

"Okay, oh Angel of Immortality..." It was his turn to be sarcastic.

_Pot meet kettle, Bella _He thought. He, other than Rosalie, had one of the darkest sense of humor, of the family.

It was sometimes comical to look at Rose and Emmett. He was so natural joyful and silly, that Rose's cutting remarks balanced them out.

"Shut up," Bella muttered back.

"Do you always stall when someone asks you a question?" He asked, seriously, with just a touch of sarcasm.

"_Shut up_" Bella was starting to become annoyed now. Her eyes darkened, ever so slightly, but Edward noticed. They were more of a dark chocolate now.

He waited until her eyes went back to normal, only about a couple of human heartbeats. He noticed that Bella's went faster than a regular human's.

"So, your favourite colour..."

Bella sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"It changes from day to day, or decade..." She said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, what is it today...?" he pressed. He wasn't going to let this go, she could tell for the most part.

"Probably brown,' She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Edward snorted.

"Brown?" He asked incredulously.

"Sure, brown is warm, everything that's supposed to be brown here isn't, like dirt, it's all covered with squashy green stuff..." She ranted, then ducked her head, her hair falling like a protective curtain around her face.

"Your right, brown is warm," He hesitantly brushed her hair back over he shoulder, looking in her eyes. Bella blushed.

And that's how the next few hours were, him asking a bunch of random questions, and her answering them, but then Bella stopped him, when he asked about her past.

"Let me show you, it's easier than explaining." she said, closing her eyes in concentration. She could feel the elastic pull of her shield trying to protect her. It was easier to control now. She lifted it off easily.

Edward gasped, her mind was one of the utmost purest things he had every witnessed.

Bella started from the beginning, showing him her childhood, the place where the souls rested after death, they were almost like a liquid, silver that held together. It was beautiful. He saw the different angels, to when she had bitten the first human, to when she was exiled. He felt her pain when she lost the use of her wings, it was like he was changing all over again.

She showed him what it was like when she woke up, only to find her self in some unknown place in the middle of the woods. That place is now known as England.

He saw her existence progress in flash backs. She had a lot of college and university degrees.

She saw her encounter with the Volturi. He saw everything.

He was stunned. He had seen heaven. How the hell do you describe _that_?

They were once again put in a comfortable silence.

It was around 4:30am when he asked this;

"May I see your wings again?" He asked more hesitantly. The other questions had come out with ease.

"You don't think it's weird?" Bella asked astonished.

"I hear voices in my head, trust me your not weird." Edward said smiling. He was still recovering from the high of looking into her mind.

Bella laughed.

"Okay hold on though, I gotta change my shirt, I like this one and I do not want holes in the back of it." She said playfully, dashing out of the room at vampire speed, or rather angel speed.

She changed her shirt at frightening speeds, and dashed back into the library.

Edward was still as a statue when she returned. And slowly the statue came to life. He smiled that infamous crooked smile.

Bella turned around, and unfurled her wings.

Edward just couldn't get over the fact that she had freaking wings protruding her back.

Just as before, he lightly traced them. They were so smooth, almost like marble, but they were soft. The ivory coloured feathers were perfectly inline.

Bella shivered at the touch.

When he stopped, Bella turned around and looked at him.

Edward looked at her, her wings spread out, making her look even more angelic. -pardon the pun-

"They're beautiful, your beautiful," Edward murmured, his eyes smoldering.

Bella had no idea what to say at that.

"I should go," He said looking toward the window. He turned back to Bella, and using the back of his, he gently ran his hand from her temple to her jaw.

"Good bye Bella," he murmured, something burning in his voice.

"Bye," Bella whispered.

And with that Edward dashed out the window. Upon landing, he realized something.

He was in love with Isabella Swan, and nothing would change that. He had a feeling Bella felt the same way.

Edward smiled at the thought, and ran home.

* * *

Bella sank to the floor, she had just had an epiphany.

She was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

And it felt so good.

* * *

**Review.**

**Well what did you think?**


	10. Chapter 9: My Bella

**Disclaimer: Take a wiiiild guess. **

**Okay, yes I know this a little late, I don't really have an excuse... so yea, **

**ON WITH IT!**

**

* * *

**

**9. My Bella**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

_And with that Edward dashed out the window. Upon landing, he realized something._

_He was in love with Isabella Swan, and nothing would change that. He had a feeling Bella felt the same way. _

_Edward smiled at the thought, and ran home. _

_

* * *

_

_Bella sank to the floor, she had just had an epiphany. _

_She was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen._

_And it felt so good. _

* * *

In minutes Edward was home, his family was waiting for him. Alice was grinning like a maniac.

"YOU LOVE HER!" She screeched before he even got into the door.

If Edward could of blushed, he was sure as hell he would have right then and there.

"He's not denying it!" Alice squealed. She was happy for her brother.

Esme looked absolutely elated. She had been worried that Edward was changed to young. It hurt her to see her son alone all the time. And he couldn't of fallen in love with a better girl.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why exactly are you embarrassed?" he asked.

Edward honestly had no reason.

"Good job brother, it's about damn time also!" Emmett bellowed, running up to clap him on his back, with excessive force.

"Thanks," Edward said sarcastically, though he still had that same grin plastered on his face. He loved Bella, and was almost positive that she felt the same way.

"Wow Edward, out of all girls, you choose the one that's not even our species..." Rosalie said, though she had a smile too, Bella wasn't so bad, she found it hard to hate her. She hoped they could be friends.

Everyone looked at Rose like she had three heads.

Rosalie Hale -_Rosalie freakin' Hale_- was being nice.

"Oh don't look at me like that..." She growled.

No one bothered to ask, they figured they could either get it from Alice later or just ignore it altogether.

"Good job son," Carlisle said smiling fondly at his son, he came over and clapped him on the back, much gentler by the way, and then made his way to his study.

Esme dashed over to him and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you," She sounded like she could have been in tears.

"Quit it mom, your making me blush," he teased, but hugging her back nonetheless.

Esme playfully smacked his shoulder, but then leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"I truly am happy for you Edward." She whispered.

It was just him and Jasper then.

"She loves you too, Ed," Jasper murmured, it was as if he was the mind reader instead.

"But,-" Edward started.

"Are you seriously going to doubt me? The person who feels _emotions_?!" Jasper asked incredulously. He was contemplating if something had gone wrong during Edward's transformation that affected his brain.

"Shut up, and no, I do not have something wrong with my head." He said.

"Alright then..." he said, not really believing him, but went to go find Alice.

It was just Edward then. He sat at the piano bench, and started to play softly. He was thinking about Bella at the time. And unknowingly, he had created a beautiful song. It was almost like a lullaby. He dedicated it to Bella.

He jumped when Alice yelled his name.

"EDWARD! Bella's getting ready, go and pick her up! We'll meet you at school!" She practically sang.

And with that, Edward was back at Bella's home.

* * *

Bella's day started off as usual, she put away her book, took a shower, and got ready for school. Yup, pretty normal.

Until she went outside to her car.

On her driveway, she saw a different, yet familiar car.

A silver Volvo.

Edward came out of the car and smiled his crooked smile at her.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" he asked. Funny thing is, he was actually giving her a choice, she didn't have to if she didn't want to.

Bella may be slightly insane, but she wasn't stupid.

"Of course," She answered, smirking, and flushing a light shade of pink.

And that made Edward's grin turn into a smirk, and Bella's heart stuttered.

She walked to the passengers side, but Edward made it over there before her, and opened the door for her. Of course he cheated, using his insane speed.

"Can you at least _try_ to act human? I have neighbors you know..." Bella scolded playfully.

Edward just continued to smirk.

The ride to school was silent, a comfortable silence. Until Bella asked;

"How long have you been waiting anyway?" Bella asked looking at him.

Edward drove one handed, the other hand laying lazily on his lap. Neither of them wore seatbelts. They didn't need to.

"Only about five minutes, Alice told when to go over," he looked over to her and winked. Bella's heart once again sped up.

_Freakin' traitor... _She thought sourly. She knew Edward could hear it. And she blushed at that.

Edward looked at her funny.

"What about the rest of them?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject they weren't really having verbally.

"They'll meet us at school," Edward said.

Bella made a silent 'Oh'.

In no time they made it to the school, they still had about 10 minutes until class started.

Edward and Bella met the others in the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. Running up human speed to give her a hug. Bella was almost used to it. She had a feeling this was going to be a common greeting.

"Hey Alice," Bella replied.

Alice beamed.

"Hiya Bella!" Emmett said waving an enormous hand at her.

"Hey Emmett!" Bella replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Hello, Bella" Rosalie said softly, smiling genuinely.

"Hi Rose," Bella said.

Jasper acknowledged her. He looked in pain. Bella couldn't imagine what he was going through, being the newest vampire introduced to the 'vegetarian' diet.

"So Bella, what kept Eddie here so long at your place...?" Emmet ask suggesting the obvious, he waggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie proceeded to smack him upside his head.

Alice giggled, while Jasper shook his head. Edward glared at Emmett, and Bella blushed tomato red.

"We talked Emmett, we talked." Edward said slowly.

"Okay..." Emmett said, smiling that goofy smile.

It was time for class now.

Everyone went to their respective classes, though Edward would walk Bella to hers, and then wait for her when the hour was over.

Bella could feel the humans bore holes into her back. She shivered.

And of course, Edward noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry dripping each word.

Ever since they had their epiphanies, it had changed, though it was a good change. Though they weren't actually together, the connection was still there, and they felt it.

"I'm fine, it's just... don't these people have anything better to do than to bore holes in the back of my head?!" Bella whisper-screamed. They were walking toward biology.

Edward laughed. She was like a kitten thought it was a lion, her temper that is.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Bella was just as strong as any other vampire, well except for Emmett, but that's besides the point.

Sitting in there respective seats for biology, Mike Newton decided to walk up to the their table and talk to Bella.

This made Edward irrationally angry, and he had no idea why.

"She lives!!" He said obnoxiously. He was reminding her of the van incident for some odd reason.

"Er, yeah?" her reply came out like a question.

"How'd you get outta the way anyway?" Mike asked.

"Edward pulled me out of the way." Bella said in a bored voice. This appeased Edward a little. Bella noticed he was tense, his eyes darker than their usual topaz.

"Really? I didn't see him..." He trailed off.

Bella nodded.

"So, Bella, the dance's coming up..." Mike trailed off again.

_Okay, here we go, just ask her to the dance, she'll say yes. Wait what if Cullen's going with her?_

_God why can't she see what a circus side show he is? _Mike seethed, his thoughts laced with jealousy.

Jealousy.

That's what Edward was feeling.

He nearly laughed at the pure absurdity, jealousy was such a, _human_, emotion.

Edward didn't realize he had zoned out, and quickly refocused on their conversation.

"...was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Newton finished.

Bella hadn't noticed she had zoned out either. This boy just droned on, and on, and on.

"Huh?" She replied. She was aware of his mouth moving, but all she heard was 'Bluh, hubluh hu DEEEEEEEEEE Daaaaa' She was focusing on Edward. He had the funniest facial expressions. He looked angry, then surprised, the amused, then angry again.

_You okay? _She lifted her shield and asked him. He jumped slightly.

She faintly saw his eyes roll up toward the ceiling, then down toward the desk.

Bella smiled, though she knew something was up.

"The dance? With me?" Mike asked again, though his confident exterior was disappearing.

"A dance... dancing, besides, I uh have to go to Seattle that weekend." Bella quickly said. She could see Edward's shoulders vibrating with silent laughter. Whatever was bothering him before, wasn't bothering him anymore.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" He begged.

_Can't he just leave? _Edward and Bella thought at the same time.

"Sorry, no, you should ask Jessica..." Bella suggested.

Newton nodded, and sat dejectedly at his seat.

Edward turned to her.

"So, what are you really doing this weekend?" Edward asked amused.

"Apparently, I'm going to Seattle..." Bella said.

"How about I take you-" Bella cut him off.

"I swear to god if your going to ask me to the dance..." Bella threatened.

Edward laughed.

"And if I am...?" He taunted.

"You know that saying, _'I brought you into this world, I can take you out...'_" Bella trailed off, smirking evilly.

Of course she wouldn't though, she hated the thought of killing anyone, especially the man she just happened to fall in love with. She was just messing with him.

Edward shook his head, still amused.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if I could take you to this place I found two years back." He said.

"I don't like surprises..." Bella grumbled.

"Oh you'll like it, would you like to go?" He asked again.

"I'd like that." Bella replied.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay, so I was wondering for the next chapter, should I finish off the school day, or start off like 'the day went on in similar fashion...' **

**Oh and if I can't update by Christmas,**

**Happy Holidays people!!! **

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Peace out. **


	11. Chapter 10: Strike Three!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Blue Bloods. End Of. **

**Okay people! This is my Christmas present, – even though it's the 27****th**** – to you! And I am sorry if anyone reading this doesn't celebrate Christmas, but Happy Holidays anyway!! **

**Here's Chapter 10!!**

**

* * *

**

**10. Strike Three! YOU'RE OUT!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

"_Actually, I was going to ask you if I could take you to this place I found two years back." He said._

"_I don't like surprises..." Bella grumbled. _

"_Oh you'll like it, would you like to go?" He asked again._

"_I'd like that." Bella replied._

_

* * *

_

After Edward dropped Bella home, she plopped down on her couch going through her day. The intensity what was there between Edward and Bella before, increased tenfold. It was excruciating, knowing that he was right in arms reach, yet she couldn't touch him. Excruciating.

He would walk her to her classes, and would be there waiting when they were over. Lunch was hilarious. It was only mid February, -thus the Valentine Dance Mike asked her to- there was still snow. Emmett wanted to have fun.

* * *

_**Flash Back - Lunch Hour**_

_Emmett had made it a point to heave snowballs at Edward and Jasper. Bella laughed at one of Edward's expressions, obviously he hadn't been paying attention to the goof ball that is Emmett's thoughts. No Edward was not paying attention, for he was mentally murdering Newton, who was having _R_ rated fantasies about Bella._

_Jasper couldn't help but snigger at that. It's not everyday you surprise Edward. And it's also not everyday where you get to witness Edward's jealousy. _

_Bella couldn't help but notice how handsome Edward looked with his hair wet. The bronze shade was almost a reddish brown. It was a heartbreaking look. _

_Edward decided now would be a good time to get revenge, gathering up some of the sloshy snowy gunk, he threw it at Emmett. Right in between his eyes. _

_Saying Emmett was surprised would be a huge understatement. _

_Jasper decided it was his turn to get revenge, Emmett was throwing snow at him too. So Jasper sent at a wave up shock straight to Emmett._

_Emmet now looked like a gaping fish. _

_Jasper took that one window of opportunity to gather up snow and smash the murky slosh on Emmett's head. _

_One of his famous goofy grins then spread on his face. The girls didn't have any snow on them. _

_He leaned toward the girls and shook his head, water and slush splashing everywhere._

"_Emmett! You. got. snow. in. my. hair!" Rosalie all but growled. _

_Alice had known it was coming and ducked behind Jasper. It was comical to watch the two. Jasper was almost a foot taller than Alice. _

_Bella just blocked her face with her hands, all the while Edward was laughing. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella smiled at the brief memory, Emmett was like the older brother she never had.

Bella then scowled at what happened before that.

Tyler Crowely asked her to the dance, and her patience was warring thin.

* * *

_**Flash Back - Transition between Lunch and Biology**_

_Edward and Bella were walking toward lunch, still ignoring the new found holes in their backs thanks to nosey humans._

_Getting closer and closer to the cafeteria, Tyler Crowely, or 'Oh smasher of Bella with Van' as she pleasantly put it, stopped in front of them, ignoring Edward's glare. _

"_Hey Bella, I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked straight up, bluntly. _

_Bella just blinked. Edward on the other hand, looked murderously at his face. _

_If he doesn't move, he wont have a face... Edward thought angrily. _

_Bella stuck with her lie. _

"_Sorry Tyler, I'm going to Seattle that day..." Bella trailed off. _

"_That's what Mike said," Tyler said slightly crest fallen. _

_Bella could feel her eyes darkening._

"_Then why-" Bella made an odd gesture. Her head was turned slightly to the left, and her hands were up as if she was climbing a 10inch thick rope._

_Well that's what it looked like to Tyler, to Edward and Bella, it looked like she was ready to throttle someone._

"_I thought you were letting him off easy, but it's okay we still have prom!" Bella made a sound between a moan and a strangled duck. _

_Edward didn't laugh, he turned to Bella when Crowely left._

"_Why didn't you tell him you were going to be with me that day?" Edward asked slightly hurt._

"_Because, then he would tell Newton, and he would come back and start bothering me, and I swear to god if he does, the schools population is going to go down one." Bella said her fists clenched, and eyes squinted shut._

'_Well there it is again, that kitten/tiger anger' Edward thought._

_He laughed slightly and rubbed her back in a soothing matter. And as usual her heartbeat spluttered. Though on the upside, Bella visibly relaxed. She opened her eyes. _

"_It'll be alright Bella, I'll protect you from the annoyingly persistent adolescent boys," Edward started off seriously, but ended up chuckling. _

_Bella scowled, but then rolled her eyes._

"_C' mon, I actually eat human food, lets go get some craptastic cafeteria food!" Bella said with false excitement. Tyler and Mike had seriously put a damper in her day. _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella sighed, and got up to take make dinner. Well she wasn't really in the mood for cooking, so she ordered pizza instead.

While waiting for the pizza, Bella finished her homework. It was painfully easy.

When the pizza arrived, Bella had already showered. She didn't realize how late it actually was. How long had she been daydreaming?

Bella opened the door and found Eric Yorkie wearing a pizza deliverer's **(A/N: Is that a word?) **uniform. And beside him was a Greek god.

Bella smiled, she knew he was coming over again, though she thought it would be through the window again.

"Come in Edward," She said, then looking to Eric.

"Hey Bella," Eric said, smiling.

"Hey, thanks, hold on let me get my wallet," She took the pizza to put it on the table while she searched.

Eric was left to looking at Edward. He wondered why Edward was here, but didn't ask it.

Edward heard it though, and he scowled, he knew what Eric was planning.

Edward decided to have a little fun, looking at Eric, he grinned widely, showing all his teeth. It looked threatening.

To Bella it would have looked silly.

Eric, on the other hand, shuddered.

_Freak... _He thought.

Bella returned with her wallet. She smiled politely. Bella was about to give Eric the payment, when he asked something, or rather blurted it out.

"Bella would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked, then flushing red.

Bella looked at him stunned for a second. Then her darker-than-normal eyes narrowed.

This was strike three.

"Eric, I'm going to be out of town that day," She said exasperated. She was about to explode, but skillfully kept composure. She had to deal with Azrael and Abaddon, the Angels on the Underworld. She could do anything.

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Here you go Eric, no change." Edward smoothly gave him a twenty, then smirked.

Bella had chosen to go with him, given she wasn't anymore human than him, but she declined all these boys for _him_.

Eric nodded and left without a word.

Closing the door, Bella looked at Edward.

"I could of payed for that, you know," She muttered then went to the kitchen.

Edward was there before her, already grabbing a plate, placing in front of her. He rolled his eyes.

"Just eat Bella."

* * *

**Review. **

**Okay, question... HOW DO YOU MAKE HYPERLINKS ON YOUR PROFILE? I have no idea how, and I wanna post Bella's wings on there... **

**Well anyway, until one of tell me how, or until I figure it out (it's probably really easy...)**

**And another thing, you lazy people add me to your favourites, and alert my story... would it honestly kill ya to review? **

**Until next time,**

**Peace. **


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble in La Push

**Disclaimer: -Insert legal sounding words... HERE...-**

**Okay, So no one helped me with the hyperlinking thingamajiggy. **

**HOW THE HELL DO YOU HYPER LINK?!?! **

**I swear if no one tells me... **

**Anyway, here's chapter 11;**

**

* * *

**

**11. Trouble in La Push**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . . **_

"_Here you go Eric, no change." Edward smoothly gave him a twenty, then smirked._

_Bella had chosen to go with him, given she wasn't anymore human than him, but she declined all these boys for him. _

_Eric nodded and left without a word. _

_Closing the door, Bella looked at Edward. _

"_I could of payed for that, you know," She muttered then went to the kitchen._

_Edward was there before her, already grabbing a plate, placing in front of her. He rolled his eyes._

"_Just eat Bella."_

_

* * *

_

And that's how the rest of the week went, minus the dance invites. It was pretty obvious that Bella wasn't going to go.

And Edward took sick pleasure in their crest fallen faces.

But today was different.

All of them had gone hunting except for Alice.

Bella couldn't help but feel empty without Edward there. She was going to confess her feelings for him soon, she didn't know how long she would last before she spontaneously combusted and kissed him. Or more...

Well it was the end of the day, and Edward was coming over again tonight, though he would be later than usual.

Alice and Bella walked toward gym. While changing into there gym clothes, Alice asked;

"Your in love with him aren't you." She stated, rather than asked.

Bella blushed, slipping her gym shirt over her tank top.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked, her eyes wide, her face fire engine red.

Alice giggled.

"Pfft, no," Alice said sarcastically.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Alice grinned.

"Say it!!" She said, or rather squealed.

"Say what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Say that you love Edward! C'mon say it! Say it out loud!" Alice was still squealing.

Bella giggled. She decided to play along with her happy go lucky attitude. She grabbed Alice's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Alice Cullen, I am in love with your brother. I love Edward Cullen." She said it so seriously, but at the same time it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Alice squealed, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

Bella couldn't help but smile.

Gym was pretty much the same as usual, they were still playing volleyball. Alice and Bella had tried to 'out human' each other.

They wanted to see who could act the most human.

The two spent gym class tumbling all over the place, smacking around the volleyball. Alice even shook out her hand after she bumped saying that 'she broke a nail.'

Right, because granite can break by being hit with rubber.

It was needless to say that the girls got a lot of odd looks, but the coach couldn't say anything. They were doing there work.

* * *

Driving her Accord home, Bella decided to go grocery shopping. The store was easy to find, as it was just off the highway.

Walking down the isle of the cereal section, she saw Lauren and Eric coming her way.

_Good lord, what do they want...? _Bella thought.

"So _Bella_" Lauren sneered her name.

Bella couldn't help but notice, that she had fishy eyes, and a really nasally voice. She briefly wondered what it would sound like if she sang, and then shuddered at the thought.

"May I help you?" Bella asked curtly. She really didn't have time for insolent little brats like her.

"So Eric tells me that Edward was over at your house last night, at 10:30pm." She was still sneering.

Bella shot a murderous glare at Eric. Eric shrunk back in fear. Bella could smell the adrenaline going through him. Angel or not, Bella was dangerous.

She quickly came up with a lie.

"Yeah, Edward was helping me with my calculous homework, do you have any idea how hard that stuff is?" Bella said indifferently.

"No, it's easy," Lauren scoffed.

Angela then came around the corner.

"You don't take calculous Lauren..." She stated quietly.

Bella glared at her, though Lauren was unfazed, she was turning an odd shade of purple.

She stomped off, her nose high in the air.

Eric looked apologetically at Bella.

"Look Bella, I didn't mean-" He started, but Bella shot him down immediately.

"Save it Yorkie."

Eric walked away, ashamed. He should have known better.

Bella looked toward Angela, and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for that, Angela, really," She thanked her sincerely.

Angela smiled.

"It's not a problem," Angela said, still smiling.

More humans should be like Angela.

"Um Bella...? Can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly.

Bella smirked.

"You just did, but carry on," Bella said, grabbing the Lucky Charms.

_Oooh, new charm, it's shaped like an hour glass _Bella thought as she read the box.

". . . that Tyler's taking you to prom?" Now that caught Bella's attention.

"Come again?!" Bella gasped. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"I knew it wasn't true..." Angel muttered but then stated her question as a fact.

"Tyler's telling everyone that he's taking you to prom."

"I'm not even _going _to prom! Where the hell did he get that ludicrous idea?!" Bella had to physically refrain from turning the cereal to air particles.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it's just a rumor," Angela tried to soothe.

She noticed that Bella's normally warm brown eyes, were phasing into a very dangerous black. Bella seemed to realize this too, and she shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"I's fine, I actually have to go now, sorry," She apologized quickly. Angela could barely say anything as Bella dashed out of there. She quickly payed for the groceries and sped home.

Somehow, during her tantrum, she had taken a wrong turn.

Bella had now passed the boundary line. She was in La Push. Well in the middle of the woods, really.

Bella got out of her car, and started running, using all her strength, speed and agility. In no time, she was at a beach, with a sign that said 'First Beach'.

Bella looked out to the water, the grey sky made the water seem grey, almost black. She sighed. This was probably as close she was going to get for a beach in Forks.

She had to admit, it was beautiful, though it smelt awful.

Disgusting.

Revolting.

Almost like wet dog.

She sighed again and started skipping stones, watching as they jumped at least twenty-five times before sinking.

Little did she know, Bella was being watched.

* * *

Looking out from the woods, the russet wolf stared out at the creature, a cross between horror and awe.

She had a heartbeat, which was wild with exertion, yet she ran with the grace and speed of a bloodsucker. She skipped stones with the strength of a bloodsucker. She was as pale as a bloodsucker.

Hell, she smelt like a bloodsucker. Sickly sweet, icy almost.

Having only phased for the first time a couple weeks ago, and this being his first patrol, he did what.

_What's that matter Jake? _The alpha asked.

_There's some sort of creature, she might be a bloodsucker, but I'm not sure she has a heartbeat. _He replied.

_Then maybe she's human dolt. _The only female wolf, Leah replied. She was bitter.

_No, she has the speed and strength of a leach. _Jacob was being patient with her.

_She is a danger. Attack her Jacob. Do it before she feeds, or hurts anyone, do you think you can do it? _Sam ordered.

_Of course I can. _Jacob replied.

With his eyes locked on his target, he charged.

The said bloodsucker barely had anytime to react. She turned around, her brown eyes wide.

_Wait, brown? _Jacob ignored the discovery.

And he attacked.

* * *

**Review.**

**Haha, **

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	13. Chapter 10: Because I Love You!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, or Blue Bloods, I think my brain would explode and my friend retardedtwilightlover would laugh and say... HAHA. **

**Okay everyone give a big giant ass round of applause for ****DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri**** for telling me how to hyper link! **

**THANK YOU! **

**Quote;;**_**Okay, to Hyperlink you insert the text that you want the Hyperlink to be, then you hilight it. After you hilight it you click on the little chain icon, on the toolbar with the text formating stuff. A textbox will pop up then in the empty bar paste the URL of the site/page you want to link to. Hit okay and you have a Hyperlink.**_**;;UnQuote. **

**That's how you do it, **

**Oh and Bella's Car and what I imagined for her wings are on my profile. Just imagine the wings more of an ivory colour. **

**And check out some of my other stories and review them!!**

**Anyway, on with chapter 12!**

**WARNING: Bella is very OOC in this chapter because this is what I think of the shape shifters. I have nothing against the pack, although I really hate Sam, and Jacob can sometimes get on my nerves, it's just that... don't you think it's weird? They explode into wolves... **

**But then again vampires sparkle... **

**

* * *

**

**12. Because I Love You!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . .**_

_With his eyes locked on his target, he charged._

_The said bloodsucker barely had anytime to react. She turned around, her brown eyes wide._

_**Wait, brown?**__ Jacob ignored the discovery._

_And he attacked._

_

* * *

_

Bella barely had anytime to comprehend what was happening before she found herself pinned to the ground with a giant wolf on top of her, snapping at her. It's breath smelled awful.

_What the fuck? Wolf on steroids? _She thought, then attacked back.

She bared her teeth at the _thing_, and it chomped down on her shoulder in retaliation, with a high pitched keening. Bella cried out in absolute agony as she felt the beast's teeth pierce and tear her marble hard skin.

The blood came pouring out of the very visible teeth marks. The beast had nearly chewed off her arm, its top jaw tearing through her back, the lower jaw underneath her collar bone.

Her blood was dark pearl red, almost metallic, and then, it disappeared in seconds as it was exposed to air. It disappeared as if it was never there. He could still see he jaw indentation in her flawless skin.

Jacob snapped back in surprise, nearly in his hind legs, howling, calling the others.

What was this creature?

Bella took this opportunity to fight back, her wound was starting to heal itself, though it still hurt like hell.

She pounced on the wolf, knocking it off its feet. Bella's fingers dug into his flesh in what seemed to be the neck.

Jacob howled in pain, and threw her off. She crashed into a tree, it shook violently. When Bella stood up, there was a clear Bella-shaped dent in the tree.

She growled back at the thing.

Just as she was about to charge back, and sink her teeth into its neck, a different wolf came and knocked her to the side. They crashed to the ground with a deafening _thud_.

Bella hurt all over, but there was no way in hell she was going to let these wolves on steroids kill her.

Bella rolled of, and moved to the other side of the beach. She crouched down low, her teeth bared. Her wings had ripped through her shirt, and were spread.

The wolves jumped back once more in surprise.

Bella didn't get out of her crouch.

The grey wolf barked something at the russet one, who nodded, though was still glaring at Bella.

_What the hell is she Sam? _Jacob asked.

_I'm not sure, change back and call Leah, we'll ask her. _The leader replied. Jacob nodded.

First the russet one ran into the woods. The grey one stayed to keep watch, making sure creature stayed put. Bella was still in her fighting stance.

She wouldn't fight back unless they attacked her. Self defense is not murder.

Someone came out from the woods. It was a native boy, with cropped black hair, and he was shirtless.

Bella stood up straighter, but not all the way. He didn't smell human, plus he had deep scars in the sides of his neck, the same spot where Bella had clawed the wolf.

She glared at him instead, and he glared back.

The grey one then ran off into the woods.

The tension between the boy and Bella could have been cut with a knife.

A man and a woman then came out. The woman was scowling, and it looked like she had a permanent frown planted on her face.

The man was expressionless.

He walked toward Bella with his hands up, the universal sign for, 'I'm not going to hurt you'.

Bella crouched back down, teeth still bared. She didn't trust these. . . things.

"Stop, we won't hurt you." He said calmly, moving toward Bella.

She didn't like it, they were treating her like an animal. And she was almost positive, they were same the wolves that attacked her.

Bella stood up straight, her mouth now in a thin line, arms crossed over her chest. She left her wings spread.

She didn't speak, instead she snapped her neck toward Jacob, a murderous glare directed to him.

"What's your _problem_?" She asked, freakishly calm, like she would snap at any second.

Jacob didn't like how she was speaking to him.

"What are your talking about _leach_." he spat the word at her.

"What the fuck do you mean _leach_?" She asked. She tended to curse when she was angry.

"Your eyes were brown, why are they black?" He ignored her question.

"Why the hell did you attack me?" She retorted.

"Because you're a bloodsucker." He said matter-of-factly.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" She screeched. Well hell, Bella did snap.

All three of then flinched at her voice.

Sam, being the most level headed started to explain.

"Well, since your not human, I guess you're allowed to know." He stated, gesturing to her wings.

Bella snapped her glare back at him. Her shoulder was killing her, the wound wasn't healed yet, but the bite marks were turning into scar tissue.

"Or how about we start with you, what the _hell_ areyou?" she was calm again.

"Why should he have to listen to _you_" The female sneered.

"Leah . . ." the male warned.

"Sam," She said back in the same voice, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well for starters, that genius over there decided it was a good idea to attempt to rip my shoulder off with his teeth." She stated sarcastically.

"And how do you know it was me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Because, you idiot, I can see my finger indents in your neck." She stated.

Jacob flushed.

"Well, then we are werewolves-" Bella cut Sam off.

"Come again?!" She was dumbfounded, didn't Caius Volturi hunt down the Children of the Moon to near extinction?!

"We are werewolves..." He said slowly.

"Like, the Moon Children?" She asked.

"No well, we are actually shape shifters-" Bella cut him off again.

"Then _why _didn't you say shape shifter instead of choosing to confuse the crap out of me?" she asked exasperated.

"You know of the Moon Children?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes, they've been enemies of the vampire race for centuries." Bella stated. It wasn't to hard to believe that they were shape shifters, the did morph into giant dogs.

The human/dogs looked flabbergasted.

"How do you know the existence of the Cold Ones?" Leah asked.

Bella smirked.

"Well, would you believe me if I said that I created them?" She asked and fluttered her wings, so they curled upward.

"Why?!" Jacob asked, he was shaking violently.

Bella didn't like him, so she gave a rude excuse.

"Because, I can." She said indifferently.

"Well, we are shape shifters, and we morph into wolves when vampires are near, it's in our blood,-" Bella cut him off again.

"So basically, you all have absurd birth defects?" Bella smirked while saying this, Hah, they were experiments gone wrong at birth. The thought made her chuckle. Her shoulders shook slightly, which caused her to nearly cry out in pain. She bit her lip, and was glad that she couldn't cry, because it would ruin the affect.

Sam's eye twitched.

"Look can I go now, I have to go check out the damage report on my shoulder." She shot one more glare at Jacob, who looked down.

Sam took a deep breath.

"On one condition." he started.

"Okay..." Bella replied skeptically, her eyebrow arched.

"Do not come on our land, since you apparently created the Cold Ones, your are as much a danger to our people-" Bella cut him off again.

"I'm a _what _to _whose_ people?"

Sam ignored her.

"Sam, shouldn't we start war, she crossed the boarder." Leah stated. She hated this girl.

Bella's eyes widened.

"No, she has no connection to the Cullens-" Leah cut him off.

"But she created the whole damned race-" She started but was cut off. No manners whatsoever.

"Yes but that's irrelevant now shut up." Sam ended the argument.

_Hmm, apparently_ _I have no connection with the Cullens, what the does that mean? _Bella pondered, though she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to get the Cullens in trouble.

"So may I leave now...?" Bella asked again.

"Yes, as long as you don't return to our land."

"But I can go anywhere else." Bella asked.

"Yes." Sam clarified.

_That's stupid, I'm allowed to go where ever the hell I want, but not this tiny speck of land? These dogs are stupid. _Bella thought.

"Gladly." Bella stated as she ran off toward her car, before they could ask for an explanation to what she was. It was dark, how long had she been there? Would Edward be at her house?

When she reached her car, she could faintly see her reflection in the car door. It was pretty safe to say that she looked dreadful.

Her hair was a mess, there was a gaping hole in her shirt where Jacob had attacked her, and her clothes were crumpled. There were two more holes in the back of her shirt, sometime during her run back, she tucked them back in.

Bella sighed, her shoulder had a very evident bite mark. The scar was a dark red, and metallic. It hurt to move the whole arm, the muscle wouldn't heal for a days.

She reached pulled the front seat forward and grabbed her bio hazardesque jacket, and put it one. It sucked, the shirt Jacob ripped was one of her favourites.

Bella drove home one handed, her left arm hanging limply to the side.

When she got home, she took off her jacket and ran upstairs to take a shower, which took longer than usual. She washed all traces of wolf off her. She also cleaned out the gash.

_Don't wanna get rabies. . . _Bella thought sarcastically.

When finished, she wrapped in a towel, and walked toward her room.

Opening the door, several things happened at once,

1. Edward turned around, with his eyes wide,

2. Bella jumped, and screeched, in doing so, her right hand -which was holding the towel up- flew to her throat in surprise.

3. The towel dropped.

4. Edward stared for a good couple seconds before turning around saying "Oh my God"

5. Bella grabbed the first set of clothes she found, picked up her towel and flew out of there like a bat out of hell. All one handed mind you.

* * *

Edward watched as she dashed back to the bathroom. His eyes were still wide.

He had to admit though, she was beautiful.

Damned Y chromosome.

But he couldn't help but notice her left shoulder. What happened?

* * *

Bella quickly, but carefully changed into what she had grabbed. Her usual underwear, a tank top and sweat pants.

She sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

Could she face Edward after that? She was still red. She had no idea.

Well she was about to find out.

* * *

She crept back to her room and opened the opened the door hesitantly.

She had to smirk, Edward was still turned around.

"Edward. . .?" She asked slowly, whispering.

"Er, yeah, can I turn around. . .?" Edward asked awkwardly, trying to remain a gentleman.

"Yes Edward, I have clothes on." She had to smile, though she was still red.

She walked in slowly, and closed the door, leaning her back on it.

Edward did eventually turn around. The silence was extremely awkward.

"So. . ." Edward tried to start a conversation. It was like the first day all over again. He awkwardly put a hand on the back of his neck.

"So. . ." Bella replied, looking everywhere else but him, rocking back and forth on her heals. She hadn't realized that with the shirt she was wearing, the scar was in plain sight.

Edward's eyes narrowed in on the scar.

"Bella, what _happened_?" He gaped, quickly moving forward. That scar wasn't there before, she wore the same tank top last night, not that he was staring or anything. . .

He gently traced the gaping bite mark, then moved his hand away when she flinched, her face twisting in obvious pain.

"Yeah that, did you know that they are shape shifters in La Push? No one told me that. . ." She trailed off, her voice strained. She saw Edward's butterscotch eyes turn flat black, like his pupil was dilated to fit the area of his iris.

"The. Dogs. Did. This." He said slowly, menacingly. His face was twisted with rage.

"Edward. . .?" Bella asked in a small voice.

His eyes softened slightly, taking on brownish colour. He gently traced her cheek with the back of his hand.

It tingled.

"Bella," He whispered, softly, lovingly. Bella didn't notice, for he was touching her. She leaned into his hand when he turned it around to cup her cheek.

"What were you doing in La Push?" he asked, just as softly.

"I took a wrong turn, and ended up in La Push, by some beach." She whispered, but left out the part about Angela, Lauren and Eric.

"Who did this?" He asked still softly.

"Some dog-type-man-thing named Jacob. . ." She trailed off when she saw his eyes turn black again.

"I'll kill him." Edward said through clenched teeth, his other hand turning into a fist.

"No wait Edward!" Bella said frantically, her eyes snapping opened.

"Bella he hurt you," He said again through clenched teeth, his voice raising slightly. This time his voice was slightly pained.

"That doesn't mean you have to _kill _him!" She said, her voice raising as well.

"Yes it does!" He yelled this time, ripping has hand away, he turned around, his back facing her. Her face felt colder without his hand there, if that made any sense

"Why Edward?" Bella screamed. No one was going to die at her expense, no matter what they did or who they are.

"Because I love you Bella!" He yelled, turning around to hold her face in his hands. He looked at her intently, lowering himself so he was in her line of sight.

"I love you," he whispered this time, but with all the conviction in the world.

Bella looked up at him, before she closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Oh Edward. . ." She whispered, before leaning forward to kiss him.

"Bella," Edward sighed lovingly, against her lips, his hands dropping to wrap around her waist, though being carful of her shoulder.

Bella ignored the screaming pain in her shoulder. She lifted her left hand up to rest on his shoulder, while the other twined in the hair at the base of his neck. It was soft, and silky.

The kiss was soft and sweet, what every girl wishes her first kiss to be like.

When they pulled away, Edward leaned forward, resting his forehead slightly above hers.

"I love you too," She whispered, her eyes closing.

Edward smiled and kissed her nose slightly, his arms gripping her a little bit tighter.

* * *

**Review.**

**Aw, I liked that chapter, it was violent and sweet! **

**Okay, I have absolutely know experience with kissing and all that crap so bare with me.**

**Oh, and if anyone else wants a picture of something in this story, tell me in a review so I can post it up, because now I know how to hyper link. (And once again thank you DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri for telling me how! Your seriously rock.)**

**Until Next time;**

**Peace Out.**

**-Night..***


	14. Chapter 13: Story Time with Bella

**Disclaimer: Shut up. **

**Yeah! I am on a typing roll! Seriously, I don't think I'll be able to update as often when school starts back again...**

**Yeah, this will have a lot of mistakes in it, I have to go back and edit all my chapters, don't you hate it when your typing something, and you spell the word correct, but it's a totally different word?**

**God, I hate that. . . .**

**Here's chapter 13,**

**

* * *

**

**13. Story Telling with Injured Bella**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . .**_

"_Why Edward?" Bella screamed. No one was going to die at her expense, no matter what they did or who they are._

"_Because I love you Bella!" He yelled, turning around to hold her face in his hands. He looked at her intently, lowering himself so he was in her line of sight._

"_I love you," he whispered this time, but with all the conviction in the world._

_Bella looked up at him, before she closed her eyes, and smiled._

"_Oh Edward. . ." She whispered, before leaning forward to kiss him._

"_Bella," Edward sighed lovingly, against her lips, his hands dropping to wrap around her waist, though being careful of her shoulder._

_Bella ignored the screaming pain in her shoulder. She lifted her left hand up to rest on his shoulder, while the other twined in the hair at the base of his neck. It was soft, and silky._

_The kiss was soft and sweet, what every girl wishes her first kiss to be like._

_When they pulled away, Edward leaned forward, resting his forehead slightly above hers._

"_I love you too," She whispered, her eyes closing._

_Edward smiled and kissed her nose slightly, his arms gripping her a little bit tighter._

_

* * *

_

Some how, they ended up on the rocking chair, with Bella on Edward's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Bella. . ." Edward started, he knew her shoulder was hurting.

"Hmm?" To anyone else, Bella they would have looked like they were sleeping, both completely still with their eyes closed.

"Bella, your shoulder. . ." Edward whispered, his arms tightening around her.

_Damned dogs. . ._ He thought angrily.

"It'll be fine Edward, trust me," She tried to soothe. She took her right hand and rested it on his shoulder, her head leaning on the other. Her injured hand was laying limp

"Bella please, let Carlisle take a look at it," Edward pleaded, he didn't want his Bella hurting.

_My Bella. . ._ The thought made him feel giddy.

"Please Bella," He pleaded once more, this time shifting her so he could smolder her with his gaze.

Bella was slightly dazed, she blinked a few times and shook her head so she could clear it. The she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, that just wasn't fair. . ." She muttered. Edward grinned triumphantly, then frowned.

"You know, I'm not used to this. . ." Edward murmured, resting his chin on her head.

"The silence, it's frustrating," He finished.

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time," Bella retorted.

"Well yes, but when you've been listening to other peoples thoughts for just under a century, you get used to it," He teased back, poking her side slightly, causing Bella to giggle.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly, shifting to face him, then wincing.

Edward's eyes narrowed once more.

"That's it, your not okay, I'm taking you to Carlisle." Edward said in a 'Don't contradict me' tone.

"But Ed-" Edward cut her off, placing a long, slender finger on her lips.

"Bella your hurting," Edward murmured softly, moving his hand to cup her cheek, which she leaned into.

"So, I'm a suffer in silence type of girl," Bella teased.

Edward growled, he didn't find that funny.

_Did she have some type of sick sense of humor? _He thought. Bella just kept on surprising him.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked.

"Jacob attacked me,-" Edward cut her off.

"No, what really happened, and for the life of me, please don't edit," He clarified. Bella grinned.

"But your dead Edward," She whispered/screamed sarcastically.

"Bella," He growled, a surprisingly seductive sound.

"Alright fine, I'll show you, just 'cause it's easier. . ." She gave in, lifting her shield to show him exactly what happened.

Saying that Edward was astonished at what he was would be the understatement of the century. He practically flew over to Bella, taking her in his arms, – Carefully of course –. Seeing Bella wrestle around with a young werewolf was nerve-racking. How was he _not _supposed to worry about her? She could have been killed!

"Bella," he gasped.

"It looks a lot worse than it was you know. . ." Bella muttered, though it was muffled by his shoulder.

"I'm going obliterate him." Edward muttered angrily into the darkness, glaring at the wall. Bella stiffened slightly.

"Edward. . ." Bella said warning him. She didn't want him to get hurt, especially because of her stupid actions.

"I know, I know. . ." He whispered.

"Now c'mon, let's get you to Carlisle," Edward said, pulling away to look her in the eye. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, just let me change out of my sweats," She put her hands up in the universal sign'I surrender', then pulled away to grab her jeans. Edward watched as she dashed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Walking into the Cullen household, Bella realized something. She had never actually been there before.

"Wow," She exclaimed looking up at the house. It was timeless, beautiful and graceful. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall and perfectly proportioned into three rectangles. She could hear a river in the distance.

The sun was just beginning to rise, making the sky look beautiful with mixtures of midnight blue, and orange. It was a wonderful way to start off a Saturday, plus it was the day of the dance, meaning Edward was supposed to take her somewhere later on.

"You like it?" Edward asked, grinning at her awed expression, he took her hand easily. It felt so right, they fit perfectly together, like it was meant to be.

"It certainly. . . has charm," Bella said, her brown eyes still wide, and blinking.

He laughed lightly leading her into the house, where they were bombarded by the pixie that was Alice.

"Bella!" She yelled. She was happy, ecstatic really, her brother was happier than she had seen him in years, and she was getting a new sister. She couldn't help but be excited. She yanked Bella away from Edward, but then let go quickly when Bella cried out.

"What happened Bella?!" She said again, her eyes bulging out her head. Immediately, all the Cullens were in the foyer.

Bella was still in her tank top, but this time wearing a pair of faded grey jeans. Her uninjured hand reached up to rub her shoulder slightly, the bite mark was nearly healed, turning a light pink. When fully healed, it would be a silvery colour, almost like a vampire bite.

Carlisle stepped forward, gently removing her hand to check out her injury. Esme gasped, whilst all the other stared with wide eyes.

"Bella _what _happened?" Carlisle asked, he also pulled his hand away when Bella winced.

She told them what had happened, and Edward's hand once more, went for hers, clutching it softly. But Bella had a question.

"I say we kill 'em." Emmett said, clenching his fists with a very un-Emmett like smirk on his face. Bella like his goofy Emmetty grin better. Edward nodded in agreement, which was followed by a round of "No", "Absolutely not", and a respectable "Idiot," from Alice.

"The one named Sam, he said something about you guys not being allowed on their land? What was that about?" Bella asked truly curious. Carlisle stiffened slightly.

"The last time we were living here, we had made a treaty with Ephriam Black, that we would not hunt on their land, or go on their land for that matter. We were living at peace." Carlisle explained, leading Bella to the couch so he could examine her shoulder.

"Oh, well that makes sense, maybe they thought I was a half-breed," Bella mused her thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean 'half-breed'?" Carlisle asked, still examining her arm.

"Half breeds, they're half vampire half human, conceived that way," Bella told him. All the Cullens looked up astonished.

"H-how is that possible?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much. . ." Bella muttered cynically, but trailed off when Jasper glared at her. She sighed.

"Male vampires are fertile, — unless they were sterile in their human life — , they just can't impregnate female vampire's because their bodies aren't changing, but, vampire sperm can fertilize a human egg, it's not to smart though, humans were not meant to carry vampire offspring." Bella explained.

The Cullens were in awe.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked in pure wonder.

"The fetus grows a hell of a lot faster than a human child. They aren't any trimesters, in about a month after conception, they fetus is full term, and are matured after around 7 years. They pretty much chew there way out of the mother, as far as I know, no human has survived it," Bella shuddered, remembering what happened to the human Pire, her son Nahuel had chewed his way out, then bit his aunt. Bella wished more than ever that she hadn't witnessed it.

Pire's screams would forever haunt her, Bella wasn't able to save her. She did visit Huilen and Nahuel from time to time, as the aunt knew Bella had tried, Nahuel was like a nephew to Bella.

"This has happened before?!" Carlisle was still astonished, was were the other Cullens.

"Yes, there was this one vampire, Joham, he was very much interested in experimentation, he thought he was creating a new super race," Bella spat out his name. He would impregnate the women, leave, then come back looking for the child. He was an absolutely disgusting excuse for a person.

"His actions soon caught up with him, the Volturi guard had tracked him and killed him, but left the children alone, they had done nothing wrong." Bella finished.

"Wait, what?!" Rosalie asked. She was upset, male vampires were fertile, just not with female vampires.

Life wasn't fair. How Rosalie yearned for her own children, golden hair like her own, but with Emmett's kinky curls, and her tawny, odd violet eyes. She stopped herself before she could become to depressed.

"When Joham's first and only son, Nahuel was born, Sasha, of the Denali coven saw him hunting, and mistook him for an immortal child. She had told the Volturi, and they all came down, — even the wives — to destroy him, Aro, – who was oddly happy to see me for some _odd _reason,– was fascinated by Nahuel, being the freak he is.

Caius, on the other hand, was pretty pissed off, and killed Sasha, with Aro claiming that 'she has been punished for false witness against this child'" Bella put air quotations around the said claim.

Aro's mother must of dropped him on his head so many times, that even vampire venom couldn't cure the brain damage, and that was most likely what possessed him to kill his sister. He was a monster.

"What happened after that?!" Alice exclaimed. She was intrigued, as were the others. Bella continued where she left off.

"The Volturi couldn't kill them, they had witnesses – mainly me – and I had told them that it was possible, so they left, defeated and humiliated, and now Caius hates my guts." Bella smirked at the thought.

"Wow." Emmett exclaimed.

"You face the Volturi, — the _Volturi — _and walked out with your life?" Jasper said, pure astonishment in his voice. Bella nodded.

"I worship the ground you walk on." He said simply. Bella blushed, and Edward came to sit beside, once again holding her hand.

"Wow." Emmett exclaimed again.

* * *

**Review.**

**That was fun to write. I'll try to update tomorrow. I actually still have to start my homework. . . stupid teacher, out to make my life miserable. **

**And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! . . . I am not above begging. Hehe**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! **

– **Night . .***


	15. Chapter 14: Bella

**Disclaimer: Please, be reasonable. **

**Hi guys! This is my first update for the New Year! I hope you all spent it well! **

'**Kay, I'm trying to get as many updates as in as possible, because when school starts, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often as I usually do, so yeah, enjoy it while it lasts! **

**But don't worry, I know exactly how this story is going to end, and exactly what is going to happen, and then I have a few ideas for another story, maybe an All Human one, or something funny, or something depressing, or a similar one to this! The idea's are practically swimming in my head! I have a plot for all of the ones listed!**

**I'll most likely make a poll, and put the summaries on my profile, I'm just scared that someone might going to steal my idea(s). . . that would suck ass. Seriously. Well, I'm just a pessimist like that. . . I have not optimism whatsoever, my friend loonytical has enough for Tjinx and myself. She rivals Aro Volturi in that area, and defiantly surpasses Alice!**

**Here's Chapter 14;**

**

* * *

**

**14. Bella's Lullaby**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . .**_

"_You face the Volturi, — the Volturi — and walked out with your life?" Jasper said, pure astonishment in his voice. Bella nodded._

"_I worship the ground you walk on." He said simply. Bella blushed, and Edward came to sit beside, once again holding her hand._

"_Wow." Emmett exclaimed again._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the afternoon droned on with out much incident after that. The Cullens had caught on quickly that Edward and Bella were now officially 'together', for lack of better word, and were more than excited about the fact.

Alice was ecstatic that she officially had a new sister, she would have to make her move in when they moved again. Emmett was happy, Edward wouldn't be emo anymore.

_Maybe he'll get laid! _Emmett thought unthinkingly. Edward growled at that. Emmett just grinned in response.

While Carlisle was looking at Bella's arm – which he couldn't do anything about, her skin was practically impenetrable, though it was much better than it was a few hours ago, more of a ache, like she pulled a muscle, and the scar was healed also,– she had noticed a black, elegant, grand piano in the corner of the living room.

Esme caught Bella's gaze, and smiled. "Do you play?" She asked, motioning toward the piano. Bella laughed, if anything she was musically disabled.

"No, but it's beautiful, who plays?" She asked. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had left, so it was only Carlisle, Esme and Edward, who wouldn't leave Bella's side.

Esme and Carlisle laughed, which made Bella's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Edward thought the expression was adorable.

"No dear, Edward didn't tell you? He's our own personal pianist," Esme explained. Bella glared at Edward, to which Carlisle laughed openly.

"No." Bella said looking him straight in the eye.

"You never asked. . ." Edward defended, smiling sheepishly. Bella pouted. "You could have told me. . ." Edward smirked.

"But I guess I should have known. . ." She said, still looking at Edward.

"Oh?" Esme inquired. Bella quickly explained.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella laughed, as did Carlisle. Esme scolded him playfully.

"I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude." Esme shook her head disapprovingly. Edward's whole face looked sheepish now. Esme laughed lightly.

"Well what are you waiting for! Play for her!" Esme suddenly said.

"But _mom_, you just said showing off was rude!" Edward exclaimed in mock horror. Bella giggled, and Esme smiled softly.

Edward had never been so carefree, so open. He had always kept to himself, Bella brought out qualities in him that no one even knew existed. Esme would forever be gracious to Bella. She made her son happy. Not to mention that Bella herself was undeniably happy as well.

Esme had always been worried, worried that Edward was changed to early, to early to realize that he couldn't be complete within himself. She worried that her son would be alone forever, and Bella changed that.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella beamed, and it was the truth.

"It's settled then!" Esme said happily, pushing Edward toward the piano. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her along as well.

Edward sighed, but Esme knew he didn't mind playing for Bella. Edward would move mountains if it made her happy.

Bella sat down beside Edward on the piano bench. Edward looked at Bella, and smiled, which made Bella blush, and her heart splutter. He placed his long, slender fingers and began to play. Bella's eyes widened.

It was absolutely beautiful. It sounded so perfect, so flawless, like he wasn't only one playing, like they were more than one set of hands playing.

Bella gasped quietly, and Edward chuckled at her reaction. He turned to look at her once more, still playing flawlessly.

"This is Esme's favourite," Edward murmured quietly. It was beautiful, soft and melodious. At the reminder of her name, Bella looked around the now empty family room. It surprised her, where did they go?

"Where did Carlisle and Esme go. . ?" Bella asked softly.

"They left, to give us some privacy," he murmured.

The melody smoothly changed, turning into a tune that was unbearably sweet, so sincere, with a mysterious edge.

"You inspired this one," He said softly, his fingers gliding over the keys with ease. He played with so much emotion, so much love. . .

Bella closed her eyes, and hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder. In a blindingly fast movement, during a half rest in treble clef, Edward's right hand wrapped around her, and then continued to play, as if there was no disturbance. It was completely instinctual, he had never done this before, but he had read enough human minds, and his own family's, to know what to do. Bella leaned into him. Human instincts were defiantly resurfacing.

The song ended, the last note hanging ominously in the air. He put both his arms around her, leaning down to hiss her hairline, then resting his head on hers.

"Thank you," Bella murmured. Edward smiled and kissed her forehead again, a man of few words.

"So, do you play any instruments, a harp perhaps?" Edward asked playfully, after pulling away, though keeping her hand in his. Bella laughed and swatted his arm lightly.

"Shut up, and no, I couldn't play an instrument to save my life. . ." Bella muttered, looking up at him. Even sitting down, his tall figure towered over her petite one.

"Come on, let me show you around," Edward pulled her up, taking her up the grand curving staircase. She lightly traced the wall, as Edward identified the different rooms. But Bella stopped when she saw a large cross hanging on the wall. She stared. . . familiarity ringing through her.

"I suppose it is ironic," Edward chuckled darkly.

"I've seen this before . . ." Bella muttered.

"It used to belong to Carlisle's father," Edward explained to her.

"Ah, that explains it," Bella said, taking a closer look, her hand lightly skimming across it. The wood was smooth, worn with age.

They continued to venture through the house – or rather mansion –. On the third level, at the end of the hallway was Edward's room.

"And this is my room. . ." Edward said softly, opening the door facing the south wall, which was open slightly. It had a wall sized window. The wall facing west, was completely covered with shelving that held numerous CDs. It was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated and expensive looking sound system. The floor was covered with a thick, plush gold carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. There was no bed, but a very wide, inviting black leather sofa.

Bella smirked.

"No bed?" She asked, smiling when she turned around to look at him. He smirked back, walking towards her.

"I _had _no need for one," he said playfully, he wrapped an arm around her waist. His human instincts were defiantly resurfacing.

"You gotta love past-tense. . ." Bella smiled, leaning into him.

Edward was curious now, as she a virgin? The thought of her with another man made him ill. it made the venom in him boil. Bella felt him stiffen.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Edward quickly composed himself.

"Now I'm curious. . . have you ever. . ." he trailed off. Bella blushed.

"Edward, I have been alone for the past 3000 years, this is the first time I felt this way about anyone," she said sincerely, she turned, and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his breath go in and out. Her shoulder was almost fine now, just a tolerable ache. Thought she had a scar.

_Mental note, thank Jacob what's-his-face for the swimsuit dilemma. _She thought sarcastically.

Edward smiled, then frowned. She didn't deserve to be alone, ever, she was to precious. He would make sure that she would never be alone.

_Good, I won't have to track anyone down and kill them. . . _He thought, and he would have if it were the case.

"What about you. . .?" She murmured, the words muffled by his chest. He smelled good. Fantastic really.

"No never," He answered truthfully. Bella sighed in delight. It made her feel better, she knew she wouldn't be able to compete with any other female vampire that held interest in him. She was plain old Bella, who also happened to be the Angel of Immortality, but that's besides the point.

Edward could have held her for eternity, and not notice, he loved the feeling of having her in his arms, but he wanted to show her something. He unwrapped his arms, but held her shoulders. He flashed his crooked grin, as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Come on, I'm supposed to take you out today," he said tugging her hand along. How could Bella forget?

"Where are we going?" She asked warily. She didn't like surprises.

"You'll see," He replied nonchalantly, then tugging her on to his back.

Then they were running.

* * *

**Review.**

**Yay! Fluff! **

**The next chapter's they Meadow scene! And then Baseball!**

**By the way, it is 1:18am eastern time. I pretty much have Insomnia, and most likely won't fall asleep until 3ish. So what am I going to do? Read FanFiction of course! I seriously will pay hell when school starts monday . . . And I still have to do my damned homework . . . stupid teachers, *sniff* **

**-Night..***


	16. Chapter 15: A Closer Insight

**Disclaimer: Moron, read the last couple chapters. **

**Oh god, I am so sorry this is late, see my pathetic little excuse here is.**

**I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA HOW TO WRITE THE DAMNED MEADOW SCENE! **

**And plus I was sick, again, but forget that. **

**I give you full permission to bitch at me. I will just nod my head, agreeing pathetically. **

**Anyway, I just kinda winged it so. . . I have a shitty immune system. . .**

**Oh and how does beta-ing work? I mean I made a profile and everything, I've seen other profiles, I just can't figure out how it works. . . help?**

**Do try to enjoy. . .**

**

* * *

**

**15. A Closer Insight**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously . . .**_

_Edward could have held her for eternity, and not notice, he loved the feeling of having her in his arms, but he wanted to show her something. He unwrapped his arms, but held her shoulders. He flashed his crooked grin, as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes._

"_Come on, I'm supposed to take you out today," he said tugging her hand along. How could Bella forget?_

"_Where are we going?" She asked warily. She didn't like surprises._

"_You'll see," He replied nonchalantly, then tugging her on to his back._

_Then they were running._

_

* * *

_

Bella was shocked to say the least. Edward had dashed out of the window with her on his back. She couldn't close her eyes, she was shocked as she watched the trees fly past her in blurs. He was defiantly a faster runner than her. No doubt about it.

When they stopped, they were in front of trees that somehow curved into a arch, giving off an enchanting feeling.

Bella turned to Edward, his eyes bright with exertion, grinning widely. "I could of ran myself you know. . ." Bella muttered, pouting slightly. Edward smiled and lightly grazed her cheek with his hand.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to be closer to you," He smiled, kissing her softly. Bella blushed. He was to cute. She smiled at him.

"Er, where are we?" She asked, looking around. Her sense of direction was alright, if she was paying attention to how she got to point A to point B. If she didn't, well she was pretty much screwed.

Edward smirked. "Look," He said gesturing out toward the meadow. Bella gasped as she looked out toward the meadow. It was perfectly circular, the grass was wet, due to the melting snow, it was now March, it was still cold out. The meadow had few flowers in it, mainly just buds. With the clouds looming softly over head, it was beautiful. In the background, she could hear the faint bubbling of a stream.

"Edward," She gasped as she looked around. It was beautiful. Edward smiled at her reaction, pulling her towards the center. They were about to sit down, when Bella realized something. The grass was soaking wet, and she was wearing white pants. Edward stared at her, trying to figure out her expression.

"Bella. . .?" he asked. She snapped out of her daze, then looked up at him, then at the trees.

The trees.

"Can we sit in the trees? The ground's all wet. . ." She trailed off blushing, embarrassed by her ludicrous question. She really didn't want Edward seeing her underwear, not yet at least. . .

Edward smirked and shook his head. She all ways surprised him, there was just no way to predict what she did, well unless you're Alice.

Still smiling and shaking his head, he replied with an; "Of course," and gestured to the trees. Bella smirked back. She looked for a tree, then dashed up it in no time. Edward soon joined her, leaning on the branch opposite of herself.

Bella looked out towards the horizon, was it possible that it looked even more beautiful from here? Above the trees, she could see every little detail of Forks. She wondered what it would look like in the summer, with buttery sunshine shining down on everything, illuminating everything so it glowed. . .

Edward looked towards her, "So what's the real reason you wanted to sit in a tree for?" He asked smirking still. Bella flushed again, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Er, well the grass is wet, and I'm wearing white pants. . ." Bella looked at him. She said the sentence so seriously, he couldn't help but laugh. And when he did, the sound bounced off the trees, echoing. Bella smiled, still biting her lip.

"Alright spider monkey," Edward said, shaking his head, reaching over to kiss her forehead softly.

"Spider monkey?" Bella asked, an eyebrow raised. Edward's smirk softened into a loving smiled. He shook his head against her forehead.

"Do you know what you looked like when you all but scaled up the side of the tree?" He asked, moving closer to her. It was almost to easy to be around her now, the affection just came so naturally.

Bella pouted. "'m not a monkey. . ." She muttered. Edward laughed again, shifting so he could wrap his arms around her. He could feel her wings, tucked flat against her back. He briefly wondered if it hurt. He would ask later.

"Of course you're not," He murmured with a sarcastic edge to it. Bella smacked his chest.

"Oh shut up," He merely laughed again, before leaning his cheek on her head. They were put in a comfortable silence.

"You know, you never answered my question," Bella murmured into his chest.

"Sweetheart, you ask a lot of questions," He said matter-oh-factly.

"Shut up," She said again. Edward smiled, laughing again. Bella nestled closer to his chest, feeling it rumble softly beneath her ear.

"You seem more optimistic than usual. . ." Bella noted, she felt him shrug around her.

"Isn't that the glory of first love? I've seen it in thousands of movies, plays and books, but to actually experience it. . ." He trailed off, how did you describe this feeling?

"I know exactly how you feel," She murmured. The were put back into a comfortable silence, his arms still around her, both of them nestled safely in the tree branches.

"So about my question. . ." Bella asked, out of the blue. Edward shook his head.

"Which one?" He asked.

"How old are you? Where did you come from? When were you changed? Why were you ch–" She started. Edward cut her off.

"That's more than one. . ." Edward muttered, pulling away to look into her eyes, he could get lost in those rich pools of melted dark chocolate.

"Edward. . ." She was extremely close to whining.

"Alright, alright, I was born in Chicago in 1901 –" Bella cut him off.

"Wow, Edward, have a thing for older women? I am a good 6488 years older than you," She marveled. She felt old, and she didn't really like it.

At that last statement, Edward had to laugh, and it was louder than before, ringing like church bells.

"Right now, that fact is _extremely_ debatable Bella," He stated, looking down into her eyes, which right now seemed very childlike. She had the oddest expression, a cross between amusement and a twinge of annoyance. Why on earth was she annoyed?

Bella refused to poke her tongue out at him, which would only add to his logic. "You can continue by the way," She said. Edward chuckled.

"Well, I was born in 1901 as Edward Mason. When I was 17, the Spanish Influenza epidemic hit. My father, Edward Sr., contracted it first, he passed away shortly after." Edward paused, remembering his father. He didn't remember that much, but he knew that he worked as a lawyer.. She nodded for him to continue.

"I caught it next, and my mother, Elizabeth, got it trying to take care of me, even in her deathbed, I remember her trying to care for me," Edward's voice was strained slightly, his grip unconsciously tightening around her. Bella reached behind her, grabbing one of his hands, brining it to her lap clutching it softly, silently showing him that she was here

"I was the first one Carlisle changed, he wasn't even sure how it worked, but remembering his own, he tried it, he was lonely, and Carlisle told that my mother asked him to –" Bella cut him off at that last part.

"Wait, what? Your mother _asked_, I'm confused," Bella shook her head in annoyance.

"She told Carlisle to save me, she told him to do everything in _his _power to save me," Edward murmured, his eyebrow's knitting together. How could she have known?

"Wow," Bella exclaimed, shifting in the tree.

"I know," Edward replied softly.

Edward told her everything, from his newborn stage, to his rebellious years. He told her about how the Cullens became who they are, each of their stories, Emmett being mauled by a bear, Esme's suicide, Alice and Jasper's confrontation.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bella said through her giggles. "You came home from hunting, to find all your belongings in the garage, and Alice's stuff in your room, because it had the best _view_?" Bella laughed, it was hilarious. Edward though, wasn't laughing. He didn't like the fact that he had gone hunting, and came back home to find two occupants currently making out in his room. Not one of his fondest memories.

"I know, that's why I chose the room, because it _had _the best view. . ." Edward grumbled. Bella leaned back and laughed harder, her cheeks flushing a vibrant red with extrusion. The tree was practically shaking. She was currently trying to imagine that scene. And what made it funnier, was that she could. She did eventually sober up, though her face was still red, and she was out of breath.

Edward looked out, it was dark. How long had they been there? Laughing in a tree of all places. Everything went by so much quicker with Bella around.

"Come on, love, we should get home," It was true, his home was her home.

"Love? I like that" Bella said smiling. She really did like it, it was better than spider monkey. . .

Edward smiled back, walking hand in hand across the meadow, Bella saw the stream. She smirked.

"Okay, we have to go swimming in that one day," She stated.

Edward laughed.

* * *

**Review.**

**Okay, I really do not like that chapter, it's so, so awkward. . .**

**Anyway, bear with me. **

**Sooo, when this story is complete, I have another idea for another story, well 3 actually, and I need your help to figure out which one I should write. . . **

**1. Forever Running in this Hell** - Plagued by a dark past, Bella moves to Forks with her father to start over, though she is still traumatized by vivid nightmares every night. Upon arriving in Forks, she meets Edward Masen. He just wants to get to know her. Will Bella allow herself to trust again? Can she?All Human. OOC. Cannon.

**2. Bella's Funniest Home Videos **- Renee sends Charlie some of Bella's home videos, who gives them to them to Emmett, to give to Bella. Watch as the Cullens laugh at Bella's expense, and watch Nessie see her momma as a little girl. Watch Jacob re-live some bad memories, involving mud, and an angry 6 year old Bella. Chaos is sure to arise. All Vampire. Slightly OOC. Post-Breaking Dawn. Cannon

**3. Been There, Left That, Went Back. . . Why? **- "So what your trying to say, is that you want to go out with me, just because I _look _different?" She asked smirking. He looked surprised, he hadn't looked at it that way. He just stood there gaping like a fish. "Well Edward Cullen, you just proved your character." And with that Bella walked away, leaving a stunned Edward in the middle of the parking lot.

Bella Swan, immediately labeled "freak" just because she's quiet, has glasses, frizzy hair and bad acne. She's constantly teased and tormented, especially by the "popular" crowd. Upon spending the summer with her mother, she drops the black rimmed glasses for contacts, and starts using a better conditioner and face wash. When she returns, she's bound to turn some heads, namely Edward Masen, one of her top tormenters. All Human. Extremely OOC. Cannon.

**Well, whaddya think? Tell me in a review what you think! I'll also be putting up a poll, so check out my profile, and my other stories. . . *wink wink* *nudge nudge* **


	17. Chapter 16: I'm Playing What!

**Disclaimer: Did you know I own Twilight? That's what the voices say all the time! Shh. And Blue Bloods. . . The voices tell me yes, hehe **

**Okay, school sucks ass. . . **

**This chapter is more of a filler but it explains some Bella's history. **

**Here's chapter 16. . .**

**

* * *

**

**16. I'm Playing What?!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously. . . **_

_Edward looked out, it was dark. How long had they been there? Laughing in a tree of all places. Everything went by so much quicker with Bella around._

"_Come on, love, we should get home," It was true, his home was her home._

"_Love? I like that" Bella said smiling. She really did like it, it was better than spider monkey. . ._

_Edward smiled back, walking hand in hand across the meadow, Bella saw the stream. She smirked._

"_Okay, we have to go swimming in that one day," She stated._

_Edward laughed._

_

* * *

_

They two had decided to walk back home. They were placed in a comfortable silence when Edward realized something.

He didn't know much about Bella.

She was technically his mate, he should know these things right?

_My mate. . . _the thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked, her voice like a soft caress, her hand intertwined with his.

Edward shook his head, squeezing her hand tighter. Bella let it go, for now at least.

Edward voiced his question.

"Bella, you know all about myself now, but what about you . . ." He trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

Bella understood what he meant.

"You want to know where I came from. . ." She stated. She didn't mind telling him, he deserved to know as well.

But she was afraid.

Would she scare him away?

"Alright, I know your immortal but seriously, I take no responsibility if your bored to death by my tiresome back story," Bella said firmly, smirking.

Edward snorted, "Tiresome," he scoffed.

"So, you want me to start from the beginning. . .?" Bella asked warily. "That would be a good way to start." Edward muttered. He squeezed her hand softly, he could tell she was slightly uncomfortable about this, for whatever reason, he wanted her to feel at ease.

"How were you created?" Edward asked gently, knowing she would need a place to start.

"Er, how do I explain this? I've never really witnessed one, but it's like, some of us are Immortal, we are born, and we die, but we're reincarnated after. When we reach around 15 years of age, you start tapping into your memories, remembering who you were in your past lives," She started. Edward nodded for her to continue.

"And others, such as myself, are Enmortal, we stay the same physical shell for eternity. No reincarnations, no memory tapping, I'll always be 17." Bella explained.

"Did you understand that? I didn't. . ." Bella muttered. Edward laughed softly.

"I understood it Bella," He assured.

"Really? I didn't. . ." Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"What's heaven like?" Edward murmured. He had no idea what to imagine, what _did _heaven look like?

"It's very clean, the air, it smells like snow, like really fresh," she started. "Er, if twins are born, they aren't blood related in anyway, they're actually soul mates, no one is related, my parents are just. . . parental figures, no blood relation." Bella bit her lip, this wasn't coming out right, was it?

"Wait, what? Twins are born, aren't brother an sister, they're mates?" Edward asked, Bella didn't have a twin, did she?

"Yeah, pretty much." Bella nodded.

"Did you have a twin. . .?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Bella laughed. "Edward, how many times do I have to say this, you're the only one I've ever felt this way about," Bella stopped to hug him around the waist. Edward smiled and hugged her back, her head tucked underneath his chin.

"So you didn't have. . .?" Edward asked again, just for clarification.

"No Edward, I was an 'only child', so to speak" Bella laughed as they began walking again.

"You said there were others," Edward started. "Yeah, Azrael, she's like me, an Angel of the Underworld, the Angel of Death,–" Edward cut her off.

"Angel of the Underworld?" He asked.

"Yeah, The Angels of Death, Destruction, Immortality, and Annihilation, are all Angels of the Underworld," Bella explained softly.

"Why are you an Angel of the Underworld?" Edward asked.

"Edward, look what my venom _does._" Bella whispered softly. Edward nodded, understanding.

The rest of the walk went on like that, Edward asking various questions, Bella answering as best she could. She didn't like talking about herself, it made her uncomfortable.

He asked everything and anything, questions about her childhood, to her favourite books. Endlessly books.

When they did reach home, and when Bella's interrogation was over, they were bombarded by Alice, who had danced toward them when they walked through the door.

"Where were you?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Like you don't know. . ." Edward teased. She just shrugged, letting that one go.

Jasper, who was standing behind Alice laughed lightly.

"Actually, Alice said there's going to be a storm tonight, Emmett wants to play ball, are you game?" Jasper asked.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Vampires play _baseball_? How does that work?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

Alice laughed Jasper laughed loudly. "Oh, you'll see. . ." He trailed off ominously.

That just made Bella more confused. Edward, noting her confusion, laughed aloud. Which earned a glare from Bella.

"So, you game Edward?" Jasper asked again. Edward looked at Bella, asking permission. As if he needed to.

"Sure, why not, vampiric baseball. . . should be interesting." Bella contemplated, taping her chin delicately with her index finger.

"Hell yes!" A loud booming voice, that could only belong to Emmett, yelled and came dashing down the stairs.

"Bella wanna play? You can be pitcher!" Emmett exclaimed as Rosalie stalked into the room.

"But, I'm it's my turn to be pitcher!" Alice whined playfully.

"I don't even know how to play baseball. . ." Bella muttered, which had a collective gasps from the Cullens.

"You've never played baseball? But it's an American pass time!" Emmett cried out in mock horror at her as if she had three heads.

Of course.

The fact that she created the freakin' vampire race, sure no problem, they take it as if someone told them directions, but the fact that she had never played baseball on the other hand. . .

"It's not my fault, I have no one to play it with!" Bella defended herself.

"You could play by yourself. . ." Emmett muttered. Everyone, except for Alice looked at him oddly.

"Well yea, you could pitch the ball slowly, run over to the other side at vampire speed, pick up the bat an hit the ball really, really hard, then dash around the field. . ." Alice contemplated as Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you have a lot of free time. . ." Bella muttered sarcastically.

"Okay! We'll go ask Carlisle if he wants to play, and you Bella go get change into some more suitable clothing." Alice said, taking in Bella's too casual white khakis and baby blue button up.

"Wait, why?" Bella asked bewildered.

"Because we're going to teach you to play baseball!" Emmett chimed in.

Bella's horrified expression was enough to make the Cullens laugh out loud. Rosalie went and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to play baseball. She'd rather watch.

"Can't I just watch?" Bella pleaded desperately.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't be to hard on you. . . I think." Rose tried to reassure.

"Thanks so much." Bella muttered, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Don't worry, love, it won't be that bad." Edward murmured in her ear.

"You say that now, just wait until I _accidently _smash the ball into Emmett's groin. . ." Bella muttered her eyes narrowing. Edward laughed.

Emmett's eyes momentarily widened, but then smirked. "Bring it on lil' sis'" He taunted, crouching down slightly.

Bella's eyes narrowed, taking the challenge.

"Come on, love, let's get you changed. . ." Edward murmured and lead her out the door.

_Great. . . _Bella though sardonically.

* * *

**Review!**

**Would it hurt, if say, Rosalie kicked Emmett in the balls? **

**Hehe,**

**So, do I have any readers left? At all? **

**Sorry it's late, truly I am, it's just that I had a homework overload, I have a science fair project due Friday, and my partner (Tjinx) and I totally fucked the damned thing up, so yea we have to fix it. . .**

**And yea. . . **

**Sorry! **

**Thank XoXsweetbloodXoX, she's the one who made sure I hauled ass to mu computer and typed this up!**

**Oh and I'll also have a 1Shot posted sometime this week! It's dark, be warned. . .**

**

* * *

**

**The Poll result:**

**Forever Running in This Hell: **

**10%**

**Childhood Comes Back to Bite You (Formally known as Bella's Funniest Home Videos): **

**30%**

**Been There, Left That, Went Back. . . Why?:**

**60%**

**

* * *

**

**I am going to write them all, I just want to know which one to write first, so vote! **

**-Night..* **


	18. Chapter 17: Shake Yo' Groove Thang

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight? Nuh uh, no way! Wait? What do you mean you were kidding? Well damn, that sucks. **

**Okay, guys! I am absolutely ecstatic about the reviews I got last chapter! Seriously! Agh!! I'm about to do a happy dance!!! **

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 17!**

**

* * *

**

**17. Shake Yo' Groove Thang**

**

* * *

**

"_Can't I just watch?" Bella pleaded desperately._

"_Don't worry Bella, we won't be to hard on you. . . I think." Rose tried to reassure._

"_Thanks so much." Bella muttered, her eyes still wide as saucers._

"_Don't worry, love, it won't be that bad." Edward murmured in her ear._

"_You say that now, just wait until I accidently smash the ball into Emmett's groin. . ." Bella muttered her eyes narrowing. Edward laughed._

_Emmett's eyes momentarily widened, but then smirked. "Bring it on lil' sis'" He taunted, crouching down slightly._

_Bella's eyes narrowed, taking the challenge._

"_Come on, love, let's get you changed. . ." Edward murmured and lead her out the door._

_**Great. . . **__Bella thought sardonically._

* * *

"Edward, what am I supposed to wear?" Bella called from her bedroom. Edward was waiting outside, leaning casually on the door with his arms crossed loosely over his chest,"

"Something casual, love, we're playing baseball," He called softly.

"No, that's where you're wrong Edward, _you _are playing baseball, I am watching on the sidelines." Bella called back, though Edward could hear clothing be tossed around. He chuckled slightly at the defiance in her voice.

"Bella, don't be difficult, Emmett insists on teaching you how to play. . ." He chuckled again.

"Ugh, fine, but it'll be a disaster, you'll see!" Bella shouted, a little louder than necessary.

Well, at least she was co-operating.

"Okay. . . let's go," Bella said grudgingly when she stepped out of her room, wearing a simple pair of track pants and a tank top.

Edward could see the silver scar on her shoulder. He walked forward and gently grazed his fingers from her collar bone then tracing scarred shoulder, dragging his fingers up and around.

Bella shuddered.

It wasn't as bad as before, but he could still see where the dog's teeth marks hurt her.

"Does it hurt. . .?" He murmured, pulling her into his embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist as he stroked her hair softly. She sighed, burying her face in his shoulder, nuzzling it slightly before taking in his scent. She kissed it softly.

"Not anymore," she mumbled into his shoulder. Edward rocked her for a little bit, before tilting her head back so he could kiss her.

Bella's hands slid to the nape of his neck, her fingers twisting his silky hair, tugging slightly. Edward responded by gripping her waist, then lifting her up for better access. He lifted her up about a foot in the air. Her tongue poked out and gently pressed against his lower lip, asking for entrance. Edward gladly gave it to her. Bella sighed.

He tasted so _good._

Edward broke the kiss, but his lips never left her skin. Instead, they trailed across her jaw to her ear. They were both panting for unneeded air.

"I love you so much, Bella," He murmured into her ear, still gripping her tightly, his fingers buried in her hair.

"I love you too," she mumbled into his neck. They stood like that for a minute.

"We should go," Bella said, pulling away slightly. Edward sighed.

"I know," He let go off her waist, but kept her and as they walked down the stairs and through the garage door. Bella looked at her much under used car and sighed.

"What's wrong. . ?" Edward asked, noticing her expression, though he couldn't quite place it.

"I think I have used this car three times since I got here, it was a waste of money. . ." Bella muttered, glaring at the car.

Glaring at an inanimate object.

Now, Edward had to laugh.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up at him, arching her dark eyebrow.

_And why exactly is he laughing. . .? _Bella thought,

"Nothing, love," Edward chuckled, shaking his head at the absurdity. Bella merely pouted.

* * *

When they reached the clearing — which Edward kept a surprise, so Bella could only follow as the ran swiftly through the forest. — the first thing Bella noticed was how _large _it was. It was grey out, the thunder ominously booming in the background, random streaks of lightning breaking the sky. It was beautiful.

Jasper and Alice were tossing a steel baseball around at mind boggling speeds, whilst Emmett and Rosalie were setting up the bases, placing them what seemed like miles apart.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she bounded over to them, Emmett in tow.

"Hey bro, what took you so damn long?" Emmet asked, pounding Edward on the back.

Bella blushed.

"Alice. . ." Edward growled. Bella and Emmett looked confused.

"Oh it's true Edward, don't be embarrassed," Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper laughed along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Um, yeah, do you by any chance mind telling the people who can't read minds what you're conversing about?" Emmett asked slightly exasperated.

It was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes. Emmett could be such a child sometimes.

With a pretty impressive vocabulary.

"Oh, don't worry Emmett, Bella and Edward were just late because they were making out in her hall! That's second base for Edward!" Alice exclaimed shamelessly.

"For someone so small, how are you so irritating?" Edward asked no one in particular, his eyes glancing upward.

Bella flushed harder, as Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. At least Carlisle and Esme tried to stifle their laughter.

Key word here, _tried. _

"Aw sweet! 10 points for Ed! Didn't think you had it in you man, good job!" Emmett pounded him on the back again. Edward rolled his eyes, squeezing Bella's hand in a way to comfort her.

"Anyway, Bella are you ready to learn how to play baseball?" Emmet asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder, walking her toward home base.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Bella replied dryly.

"Yes, wait scratch that, no don't. You'll ruin my fun." Emmett stated.

"And we wouldn't want to do that now, would we?" Heavy sarcasm on her part.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Bella had to laugh.

"Edward, go and guard 3rd!" Emmett called over to him. Alice got ready to pitch, while Rosalie and Carlisle were guarding 1st and 2nd, watched Emmett teach Bella. Esme was umpire.

"Okay, so you hold the bat out like this," Emmett started, giving her a solid steel bat.

"Got it," Bella held the bat like Emmett showed her.

"Okay, now shake yo' groove thang," Emmett shook his butt. Bella looked at him with the most peculiar expression. Rosalie looked at her mate, like she was wondering why he was her mate. Esme and Carlisle just chuckled at their youngest son's antics.

"Groove thang? What the hell?" Bella exclaimed, taking in the sight before her.

"Did you seriously just say groove thang?" Jasper called incredulously from the outfield.

"What's wrong with shaking your groove thang?" Alice asked innocently, slightly offended.

"Sweetheart, nothing's wrong with _you _shaking your groove thang, it's just that when _Emmett_ shakes his groove thang, I want to cry, and then possibly hurl, and then cry some more. . ." Jasper explained easily. Alice smiled brightly and started shaking her butt too, her little arms flailing in the air to match Emmett.

"Dude, that's not nice." Emmet stated, wiping away a fake tear, though he was still shaking his butt.

"You can stop now. . ." Edward muttered.

"Oh yeah right. . . anyway, sis', you bend your knees like this, and remember to keep your eyes on the ball when Alice chucks it at you, because that's what she does." Emmett explained as he quickly composed himself.

"I'm right here you know!" Alice yelled, abruptly stopping from shaking her groove thang. . .

"Exactly."

Alice pouted, then glared.

"Okay, like this?" Bella asked, getting into position.

"No! You're doing it all wrong!" Emmett yelled in mock outrage.

"Em, she's doing it correct!" Rosalie yelled at him, muttering 'buffoon' under her breath.

"Then what am I doing wrong?" Bella asked, standing up straight.

"You forgot to shake your groove thang Bells," Emmet shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella asked.

"You gotsta do it," Emmet said in an extremely high pitched voice, which just sounded awkward in his normally deep voice.

"Not on your life Em, not on your life. . ." Bella muttered, getting back into position.

"Aw, c'mon please?" Emmett begged.

"No."

"Please?" Emmett tried again, but there was no conviction in his voice. Bella gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. . ." Emmett surrendered.

"Ready Alice?" he called.

"Yup!" She said back, getting ready.

"Okay Bella," Emmett got in front of her, his legs bent, his palms on his knees. "Are you ready?" He asked seriously, looking her dead in the eye.

"As ready as I'll ever be. . ." Bella muttered, gulping softly.

Emmett's serious expression slowly broke into a dimpled smile.

"Knock 'em dead Bells! Oh and remember to run when you — if you — hit the ball," Emmet said, moving out of the way to the in field.

"Ready Bella?" Alice called.

"Oh crap. . ."

"I'm taking that as a yes!" And she threw the ball.

The ball flew fast, coming toward her at a neck breaking speed.

Bella cocked her arms back, and hot the ball _hard _with a deafening crash. Bella didn't move for a second. Edward turned to her, smiled his crooked smile, then took off after the ball.

"Holy crap. . ." She muttered.

"Run Bella, run!" Emmett called. Something snapped in Bella.

"Oh crap, yeah!" And then she was off, running at full speed around the bases.

Edward caught the ball, and heaved it back toward Esme, but it was Jasper who caught it.

Jasper then hurled the ball at Emmett's groin, who then fell down to his knees.

Everyone stared in shocked silence.

"What the hell was the for?" Emmett called, slightly breathless, still clutching his nuts.

"For scarring me for eternity by shaking your ass, for god's sake Emmett, NEVER AGAIN!" Jasper yelled.

Rosalie hesitantly walked toward her husband.

"Emmett?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He squeaked, though it was slowly getting better. If he had been human. . .

"Are you okay. . ?" She asked as she helped him get to his feet.

"Yup, but. . ."

"But what?" She asked concerned.

"Kiss it better?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett was fine.

So, she smacked him upside the head.

"Okay, okay. . . no kissing my booboo better," he said as he jumped to his feet, glaring at Jasper.

"You!" he yelled, charging over to him.

"Run Jaz, run!" Alice called, laughing slightly as Emmett chased Jasper into the trees.

Edward ran to Bella, pulling her to him.

"See, you did it," He murmured into her hair.

"I guess, um is Jasper going to be okay. . ?" Bella asked, looking into the woods. There were loud crashes, trees shaking and a lot of cursing.

"He should be, this is a daily routine." Edward reassured, but then stiffened as Alice had a vision.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He was stalk still, his eyes darkening.

"_Stop_!" Alice yelled, her voice afraid.

* * *

**Review.**

**Ah, don't you just love Emmett? **

**Yeah, sorry for the wait, it's been a really busy week, with stupid science fair, and tests left and right, and fund raising events. . . **

**I got another 1Shot posted, check it out!**

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! **


	19. Chapter 18: The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. **

**Yes, I know,****I know, I am a HORRIBLE person. . . so I won't bore you with my petty excuses. . . **

**I closed my poll, I began writing Been There, Left That. . . Why? **

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**18. The Hunt**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously. . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_You!" he yelled, charging over to him._

"_Run Jazz, run!" Alice called, laughing slightly as Emmett chased Jasper into the trees._

_Edward ran to Bella, pulling her to him._

"_See, you did it," He murmured into her hair._

"_I guess, um is Jasper going to be okay. . ?" Bella asked, looking into the woods. There were loud crashes, trees shaking and a lot of cursing._

_Lot's of cursing. _

"_He should be, this is a daily routine." Edward reassured, but then stiffened as Alice had a vision._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" He was stalk still, his eyes darkening._

"_Stop!" Alice yelled, her voice frightened._

* * *

Bella turned around in an instant, the forest had gone still, noting that Emmett and Jasper had stopped wrestling.

They all grouped together, beside and around Bella, Emmett and Jasper came out of the forest and were standing by their family in an instant. They watched as three figures made their way out of the forest, and into the clearing. There was a male, with blond hair pulled back into a pony tale, a female with flaming red hair what was in a tangled mess, complete with leafs and twigs. The man, which looked to be their leader, looked to be of the African decent.

The leader smiled warmly.

"We thought we heard a game," He said, with a barely noticeable French accent. "I am Laurent, these are James, and Victoria," He pointed them out.

Victoria stature could have been called _feline_ as she took in the scene before her. She had a nearly wild look about her. Almost as if she was deranged. . . James on the other hand, was more unobtrusive, standing further behind the other two.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward and Bella." He said, pointing them out in groups, not drawing attention to one in particular.

"Do you think you have room for a couple other players?" Laurent asked, tilting his head to the left. He smiled, though it seemed closer to a smirk.

"Actually, we were just finishing up, but another might I suggest we play at another time?" Carlisle responded, his voice matching Laurent's. Friendliness.

"We were headed north in fact, but we were curious to see who else was in the neighborhood."

Carlisle was about to answer when two things happened simultaneously, first, the lightest of breezes blew, sending everyone's scent, including Bella's toward the nomads. Second, Edward's furious growl cut through the air, tension was building up again and could not have been cut with a knife.

The knife would have broken on impact.

Everyone turned to look at Edward. James smirked, stepping forward, closer to Bella.

"The brunette, she's not human is she." He stated, rather than asked.

Edward's lips pulled back over his teeth, and let loose an animalistic snarl.

_Edward calm down! Your not making this any better! _Alice yelled at him.

Edward couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Victoria and Laurent's eyes snapped towards her, their red eyes widening.

James took another step forward, which caused Edward to crouch down reflexively. "Too sweet to be human, and too sweet to be a vampire, yet she has a beating heart. . ." He pondered, still stepping forward.

Of course he could hear Bella's pulse, it was beating absurdly fast at the moment.

Edward growled again, though this time it was louder.

_Edward! Please! For Bella. . . _Esme tried, but had no success.

It was a lost cause. He wouldn't stop.

"What _are _you?" James asked, a sinister look in his eye after seeing Edward's more than obvious reaction to him. He was already plotting.

Just how much could James make Edward squirm?

He smirked at the thought. Edward nearly attacked him.

_Edward, what's going on?_ Bella asked, lifting her shield to communicate with him.

Edward gasped, while James's eyes widened in anticipation.

Bing-go.

He feel brain waves radiating off of her, which he couldn't sense before.

The shield had protected her mind from mental attacks; Edward's mind reading, Jane's illusion of torture, and James's uncanny ability to track with the use of brain waves.

A tracker.

Her presence was gone just as soon as it was detected. James realized that, he didn't _need_ his power to track. He could easily use her scent. And just seeing how the livid vampire before him was so _protective _of this, _thing_. It would make the hunt, more of a _game_. There was no turning back now.

No. Turning. Back.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, pulling her into his arms.

"Edward? What the hell's going on?!" She asked frantically, looking at the pained look on his face.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent said, glancing warily in James's direction, then curiously towards Bella's.

Edward hissed at him, causing Laurent to take a step back. Mainly to save his skin from the unstable vampire.

_For the love of God, Edward!! _It was Rosalie this time.

"I think it's best that you leave," Carlisle stated, his own voice strained, his golden eyes dark.

"I think so too," He replied. James looked at him incredulously before looking back to Bella.

He smirked at her.

She growled at him.

And then, they were gone.

"We need to go," Edward said roughly, coming out of his crouch, ready to drag Bella out of the field.

Too bad she wouldn't budge.

"Love, please," He begged.

"Tell me what happened first! Edward!" She cried.

Esme and Jasper already had everything packed an were ready to go.

"James is a tracker,—" Bella cut him off. "What does that have to do with anything?!" She was frantic. What had caused Edward to react so violently?

"Edward made the situation a hell of a lot worse than it already was. Fuck! It wasn't even a bad situation until you decided to get all possessive, you arrogant jackass!" Rosalie crouched down, ready to launch her self at her brother.

Edward glared at her, though he knew that it was in fact, his fault.

_My fault. . ._

"Rosalie please," Emmett tried to soothe her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

He didn't care, he just really wanted to kick some vampire ass. And an added plus, it would to protect Bella.

A win-win.

Rose straightened back out, though her angry glare did not falter in the least.

Edward sighed and turned toward Bella. "He's a tracker, the hunt is his passion, his obsession,—" Bella cut him off again. "And I'm his _prey_," She stressed the word.

Edward cupped a her cheek, his expression one of ancient sadness. "I'm sorry,"

"You should be!" Rose screeched again.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, looking around.

"We'll discuss it when we get back home, we need to figure something out. . ." Carlisle said.

And they ran.

* * *

**Review! **

**Ugh, more of a filler.**

**I swear I'll get the next chapter out MUCH sooner. Now I'm motivated XD. **

**There will be a fight. And it will be awesome.**

**Should Bella become a vampire? Yes or no?**

**If she does, the change won't be the same. Trust me **

**Until next time,**

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_Hell is Melting_ by _Agnostic Cretin _(ID:4727266)

_Summary:_ Bella jumped off the cliff in suicide. Edward went to Volterra. They both end up in Hell. They're not Perfect. Please Review. Bella is slightly OOC. Death does that to one.

_Synopsis: Okay, so in this particular story, Bella's cliff dive was supposed to be intentional suicide. And it worked. Rosalie still calls Edward, who still goes to the Volturi, but since Bella's dead, no one saves him. _

Considering the fact that suicide is one of the most selfish things you can do, Bella does not go to Heaven. She goes to Hell.

Edward and Bella meet in Hell. Huzzah.

[_Psychotic's Notes_] "It's more funny than dark, you'll love Azrael, the Demon of Death, he'll just make you laugh every time. Trust me."

* * *

_**-Psychotic Mess**_

**

* * *

**


	20. Author's Note: CONTESTS, UPDATES STATS

Uh hey, sorry for the fake out, but I have news!

**1st** off, the next chapter 19 for Fallen Angel is more than half way done, Yay!

* * *

**2nd, I've submitted an entry in_ Darkward "In The Dark" contest, _and I'd really appreciate if you review and tell me what you think of it :):) **

**/s/5420692/1/And_We_All_Fall_Down **

**There it is. **

**For anyone who read "_Insanity at Its Finest" _and It's The Fear, this 1Shot is basically the same thing, but with an Alternate-Alternate Ending.

* * *

**

**3rd**, If you go to my profile, I got a Twitter account and an account on blogspot (my homepage) I also have LiveJournal, so if you want it, just PM me and I'll tell you :)

My Twitter account is protected, so please PM me telling me who you are and I'll accept your request.

Thanks, and I really am sorry for the delay.

--Amanda


	21. Author's Note II: A ReWrite

Okay, so the other day, I was re-reading the first couple chapters of _Fallen Angel, _and I came to a conclusion. My writing about a year ago... really kind of sucked.

Note, I will NOT be discontinuing _FA_, I will be finishing it, but when I'm finished, I'll re-write it under as a different story. The original will stay up, and the new one will be posted later on.

Besides... I have some... ideas... --evil grin--

Peace Easy, bbs,

--Amanda


	22. Chapter 19: Patience is Virtue

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**--Author's Note at the bottom**

**

* * *

**

**19. Patience is Virtue**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously. . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Rose straightened back out, though her angry glare did not falter in the least._

_Edward sighed and turned toward Bella. "He's a tracker, the hunt is his passion, his obsession,—" Bella cut him off again. "And I'm his prey," She stressed the word._

_Edward cupped a her cheek, his expression one of ancient sadness. "I'm sorry,"_

"_You should be!" Rose screeched again._

"_What do we do now?" Bella asked, looking around._

"_We'll discuss it when we get back home; we need to figure something out. . ." Carlisle said._

_And they ran._

_

* * *

_

Bella sighed as she stared out into the Pacific Ocean. It was dusk; the sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky with a beautiful array of purples, blues and reds. She briefly wondered what Edward was doing. Was he thinking about her, as she was him? Somehow, she knew what the answer was. Bella only hoped he wasn't hurting as badly as she was.

She hoped that he wasn't feeling what she was at the moment. As if someone had taken half of herself away.

When they had gotten home - as Bella now called the Cullens' house –, they scrambled to come up with an efficient plan.

Carlisle's theory was that James knew that Edward wouldn't go anywhere with out Bella. So they were going to do the exact opposite. Split them up. Needless to say, Edward was not happy about that.

Bella would be going with Alice and Jasper, while Edward, Emmett and Carlisle attempted to lead the nomad off north, before closing in and attacking. Esme and Rosalie would be tailing after Victoria. Edward found that they worked best as a team. Split them up, and you have a better chance of taking them both down.

Thinking of Victoria, Bella remembered Laurent's warning, before fleeing.

"_Nothing stops James when he gets started...You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three-hundred years of existence. He's absolutely lethal...And the woman, don't underestimate her."_

He then proceeded to leave with is tail between his legs. As he left, Bella's last thought was, '_coward'_.

And this is how she ended up in this predicament. With Edward and the other's leading James up north, and Rosalie and Esme chasing Victoria in north-east. The plan was to lead them off, corner them, then ambush the nomads when they least expected it.

Bella was to stay with Alice and Jasper, which made her angry. She didn't _want_stay behind whilst her new family put themselves in danger for her. Besides, she could easily take care of herself.

"That's not true, Bella." She heard Jasper say as he walked up behind her. Bella jumped, she didn't notice he came in.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not having the faintest clue what he was talking about. "You_ are _worth it." He was standing beside her now, slowly calming her down from her hectic state of mind.

Bella didn't respond until Jasper spoke again. "Bella, is there really a God?"

Stunned, Bella turned to look at him. He was staring at her with honest curiosity. Bella sighed. "No one knows, none of my kind has ever seen God, so we don't know if he or she exists." She shrugged and continued to gaze out of the window.

He was silent for a minute. "Then, why does Satan exist?"

Bella almost rolled her eyes. "What exactly makes you think that Satan exists?" she asked.

Jasper blanched for a brief second. "I—well,"

Bella interrupted before he could make an idiot out of himself. "Technically speaking, his name isn't _Satan_, but it's a name that he's known as. It's actually Lucifer, you know? The Prince of Heaven? Morning Star?" Bella clarified.

Jasper nodded in recognition.

"Anyway, Lucifer wasn't always, well, evil, for lack of a better word. He became evil at his own will. He was cast from Heaven when he refused to bow down to man. When he fell, he took the Third Heaven down with him and all of his Followers."

"Followers?"

"Yes, his Followers, the Angels of the Underworld."

"Who were the Angels of the Underworld?" Jasper asked.

"The one's that will be the worlds demise, The Apocalyptic Twins, Azrael and Abbadon. Death and Destruction. Um, The Twins of the Pretense, Cassius and Calixte, Deception and Betrayal. Oh, and the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Whoa, what? The Seven Deadly Sins?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow arched.

"What is this? Call and repeat? Yeah, The Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy and Greed—"

"No, no, I know what they are; it's just, _what _are they?"

"Demons, deadly ones too. Say, if you're touched by sloth, you'll basically sit down on your couch and die there, not wanting to get up for anything."

Silence.

"Oh."

Bella smirked.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but Bella cut him off. "If you're wondering, this was before my banishment."

"So, who are the Angels of the Pretense?" Jasper asked.

"They are the second most deadly Twins, after the Apocalyptic Twins. The Angel of Deception, Calixte is extremely beautiful on her exterior, but on the inside, she is as hard and black as obsidian.

Compared to Cassius, **—** who is very friendly and upbeat aura that surrounds him, but turn your back for a moment and you could very literally feel a knife in your back **—** she is the darker half of their immortal bond as the angels of pretenses. Lethal, she is deceiving and controls appearances and facades. She's extremely fast and predatory, while showing appearance of a beautiful woman."

Jasper looked flabbergasted. "Um wow, did you, uh, well, know them? I guess for lack of a better word…"

"Eh, like Abaddon and Azrael, they reside in Hell. I was never able allowed to travel through the dimensions, so to speak. The only one I knew who had the choice to travel was Araquiel, the Angel of Judgment. A.K.A., the Angel with Two Faces. He carried both Light and Dark within him."

"So, why are they called 'Twins'?"

Bella sighed; this was like being interrogated all over again. "They're called Twins because their souls were bound in Heaven since the beginning of time. It's an Immortal Bond, kind of like you and Alice without the ritual and the whole 'souls twining together' thing."

"Ritual?"

"Don't even go there, Jasper."

They were silent for a while.

"Hey, Bella, what would happen if someone were to piss off Cassius?"

Bella wasn't used to this open Jasper. She was used to him calm and distant. She like that he was able to be himself around her. Like a brother should be.

"Calixte would skin that someone alive and rip their _soul_ apart before Cassius got his hands on said person." Bella looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Jasper scratched his head and smiled bashfully.

They were silent again for a while.

He put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her so she was facing him. "You know, Bella, we'll keep you safe."

Bella sighed out of exasperation. She didn't think that anything could console her right now. "But, what about you, Jasper? What about your family?" She demanded.

Jasper shook his head, "we'll be fine, Bella, there are more of us than them."

"Something could still happen to one of you."

Knowing that this was true, Jasper didn't answer. "Do you see what I mean?" Bella stated, rather than asked.

"Just remember Bella, there is power in numbers."

Bella sighed. A few minutes later, Alice popped inside the room, and walked beside Jasper. She had a small smile on her face as Jasper tucked her into his side, his arm going around her small shoulders. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Bella sighed again, knowing that it was now or never. She nodded and they ran towards the car. They would be taking her car, the Accord, which was well overdue for some T.L.C.

The three of them would be driving down south, away from Forks. Bella wondered when she would come back home.

Bella wonder _if _she would ever come back home.

* * *

**Yes, I fail. I know, I know, I know. Here's my head on a silver platter, do as you wish with it. –bows neck in shame-- **

**Second, Writer's Block is a bitch. Your computer crashing… that is also a bitch. **

**Oh, and another thing, to those who keep asking if Bella can use her powers to obliterate James, she doesn't have any, anymore. They were ripped away from her when she was exiled, thus making her weaker.**

**Yes, she's just as strong as any other vampire, and she's venomous, but basically that's it. She used to be able to do a lot of crazy shit though... Maybe I'll do an outtake...**

**For the next chapter, I swear I'll get it out faster, but I have other chapters too, my next chapter to work on is for **_Insanity at Its Finest _(IIF or Insanity).** Then, **_Been There, Left That, Went Back. . . Why? _(BTLTWBW or Been There)

**

* * *

**

**_IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!! _**

I will be posting an FAQ on my LiveJournal. On LJ, I'm acex3. It's also located on my profile as my homepage.

**acex3(dot)livejournal(dot)com**

I also have twitter, which I am also called acex3, so stalk me on twitter!

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/acex3**

EVEN MORE IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Just a SideNote!!! **

To find SOME Angel names and their meanings; go here:

**http:// z15 (dot) invisionfree (dot) com/bluebloods/index (dot) php?showtopic=1143**

I love this site, I go there all the time. Seriously, I can spend most of my time googling Angel Lore.

For the FAQ, PM me your QUESTIONS or TELL ME in a REVIEW, so I can ANSWER them.

Again, I'm so sorry about the wait. It's my fault. You guys can thank my bestest Beta, Amazing-Abbie. She's been pushing my ass since… forever to get this thing written. She rocks it hardcore, man…

So, thank her for getting this bitch out. Everyone, a round of applause…

—Claps—

Wow, this AN is nearly a page long…

DO NOT FORGET ABOUT YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!!!

* * *

**And to my anonymous reviewer **Nikki**, **

**Your review, honest to God made me smile. Thanks SO much! I am half way through The Van Alen Legacy, I'm at the part where Jack and Schuyler are running from Leviathan, and OOOOOOH!! If I didn't have so much homework... I swear, I'd be reading now... **

**Again, thanks for the review, it really made me happy :) **

**

* * *

**


End file.
